Sonic: Elements of Chaos
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After nearly escaping an enraged Amy Rose, Sonic and Tails find themselves in a world of... TALKING PONIES? Upon reaching there, the Chaos Emeralds disappear into seven places of the world. Can Sonic, Tails, and the residents of the world find them, and can Sonic and Tails return home? Rated T for language
1. Sonic's return

We begin at Mobius, in the beautiful Green Hill Zone. Everything seems peaceful, leaves are blowing in the wind, trees are growing, and the grass is pure green. Everything is peacful, until...

*BOOM!*

A explosion is heard, and a blue blur zips through the zone at the speed of sound. You wouldn't be able to see it if you blinked. As your eyes fixate on were the blur is coming from, you see a blue male human like hedgehog running at the speed of sound. He is the legendary hero of Mobius. His name: Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hero had just stopped his human nemesis, Dr. Eggman from taking over the world with the power of a robot that could control time and space, and with the past version of himself. Sonic was able to defeat this menace with his past version of himself, along with the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems that can control time and space, and give immesurable power to the user. (Author: Getting of track...) We head with the blue blur, and he is thinking to himself. "It has been about five days since Eggman's defeat, and he hasn't come back with a plan... With all this free time, and Eggman not being here, I might as well go and visit Tails." Sonic thinks. With the thought of visiting his best friend, and little bro, in mind, Sonic sped off to Mystic Ruins zone, were he knew Tails' workshop was located.

(Later...)

We head inside a building located near a cliff at the Mystic Ruins Zone. Once inside, we see a yellow male two-tailed human like fox working on some sort of chamber like device. The fox's name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls him Tails due to his two, well ya know, tails. Tails reaches to his left, and is about to grab a wrench off the ground to tighten a loose bolt on his invention, when there is a sudden knock at the front door of his workshop. "Now who on Mobius could that be?" Tails thinks. The two-tailed fox heads over to the front door of the workshop, and opens it, to discover...

That nobody was there.

Tails sighs and face palms himself at the joke that has been played on him. He closes the door, and turns around to resume his work, when he sees a black siloute of a hedgehog. "NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tails screams, fearing for his life. The siloute comes into view, and reveals himself to be Sonic. "Dammit Tails, why did you scream like that?" Sonic asks, annoyed that Tails screamed so loudly. "Sorry. I didn't know it was you Sonic. Anyway, I haven't seen you in a couple of days. How've you been doing on your own?" The fox boy asks. "Doing pretty good. Have you got any new inventions going on?" Sonic asks Tails. Tails nods his head in agreement. "I sure do! Follow me." Tails says, gesturing for the blue blur to follow him. The two friends walk to the back of the workshop, and Tails shows Sonic the chamber he has been working on. "TA-DA!" Tails yells in excitement of showing his new invention. "Cooool... What is it?" Sonic asks, pointing at the chamber. "This is a teleportation device. It will allow us to travel anywhere." Tails explains.

At hearing what the chamber does, Sonic snickers at his friend. "Ummm... Tails, you do remember I am the fast thing alive, right? I don't need a teleporter." Sonic says to Tails. "Well, what I didn't mention is that this teleporter can also teleport us to other dimensions. It just needs all seven Chaos Emeralds." Tails explains, putting his hand confidentally on the machine. "And how many emeralds do you have?" Sonic asks. "All but your green emerald Sonic." Tails says to Sonic. Sonic reaches into his quills, and pulls out the green Chaos Emerald. Tails quickly grabs it from Sonic, and opens up the machine, placing the Chaos Emerald within it. Tails powered up the machine, and everything seemed to be going well.

That is, until Sonic heard a familiar female voice screaming from the outside.

"SONIC! YOU SKIPPED OUT ON OUR DATE!" the voice yelled. Sonic automatically knew who the voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Amy Rose, a pink human like hedgehog, that had a huge crush on the blue blur. By the tone of Amy's voice, Sonic knew that she was mad, and I mean really _MAD. _"Ummm... Tails... How about we take this thing for a ride?" Sonic asks. Without waiting for Tails' response, Sonic grabbed the two-tailed fox by his left hand, and quickly entered the teleportation chamber. Then, without thinking, Sonic pressed a few buttons within the chamber, and it, along with Sonic, Tails, and the entrie workshop , teleported away in a flash of bright light. Not being able to see what was going on, Tails looked at Sonic and frowned at the blue blur. "You owe me Sonic the Hedgehog..." Tails says to Sonic. Sonic smiles nervously at his friend, then sits down within the chamber, not knowing when, and where he and Tails were going...


	2. Meeting Rainbow Dash

**Author: ELLLLLO EVERYBODY! My name is TheSonic Gamer 99, and just while ago, I posted this fanfiction, and HOLY SHIT, I have gotten great reviews. Just because of that, I still won't give up on my other fanfictions. But anyway, ON TO CHAPTER TWOOOOO!**

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile...)<p>

We head to white world where Eggman is stuck with the three people more annoying than the blue hero Sonic...

HIMSELF in the past, Orbot, and Cubot.

Eggman was about slap his past self in the face, when two portals open up to the side of the villians. One leading to past Mobius, the other leading to some sort of grassland. "I'm out!" Robotnik exclaims, jumping into the portal leading to past Mobius. "Thank goodness thaf's over. Now, I can finally escape with place..." Eggman says to himself. "What about us sir?" Orbot asks. "Fine, you can come along..." Eggman says to his two loyal, and slightly annoying robots. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot jump into the portal, unaware of what awaits them on the other side...

(With Sonic and Tails...)

After a few short minutes of being in the chamber, Sonic and Tails, along with the workshop, are sent into a freefall. "WOOOOO HOOOO!" Sonic yelled out. The blue blur kept on doing tricks within the chamber, since he and Tails were defying gravity, until the workshop landed on the ground. The sudden crash to the ground caused Sonic and Tails to slam onto the chamber floor.

Hard.

The sudden impact instantly knocked out the two heroes, and unaware to them, the chamber's power seal had opened up, and the Chaos Emeralds fell out, and started to spin rapidly...

(Outside the workshop...)

Welcome to the beautiful land of Equestria, a place that has been peaceful for thousands of years, except for a few incidents in the past. (Author: The Nightmare Moon and Discord incidents.) We arrive at a grassy field, where everything is peacefully quiet. Until...

*BOOM!*

The sound of the sound barrier being broken can be heard, and a rainbow blur can be seen. That is, if ya didn't blink. (Sound familiar?) Upon fixating your eyes upon the rainbow blur, you can see a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane. Her name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in Equestria. Well, you see, Equestria is a land filled with mythical creatures, from pegasus, to griffians, to dragons and more. (Author: Getting off track again...) Rainbow Dash is flying through the field, when suddenly, a workshop appeared in front of her, and to late to stop, Rainbow Dash had crashed straight into it. "Ow..." RD whispered as she slammed straight into the workshop. Rainbow managed to regain her footing on the ground, and looked up at the workshop. "Well, this is new..." RD says to herself.

Rainbow Dash walked around the workshop, until she found the front door of workshop. Then, using her wing, Rainbow Dash opened up the door.

A bad choice...

Upon opening the door, this rainbow light zoomed past Rainbow Dash, went into the sky, and seperated into seven different directions. "I wonder what that was..." RD thought as the lights went into seven different directions. Rainbow Dash looked back towards the workshop, and looked around. "Hello!? Anypony in here!?" RD called out. Rainbow Dash entered the workshop, and the first thing she saw is a mettalic chamber with a button to the left of the door of the chamber. Rainbow presses the button, and the chamber opens up. The rainbow pegasus walks in, and sees a human like hedgehog, and a human like two-tailed fox, and they seemed quite unconscious.

(Sonic and Tails perspective)

Sonic had started to wake up, and he heard a tomboyish voice coming from the front of him. "Hello? Are you alive?" the voice asks. Sonic refused to open his eyes to see the person or creature, that is, it said something Sonic hated being called. "WAKE UP YOU BUCKING RAT!" the voice yelled out.

A bad choice on the voice's part.

Without opening his eyes, Sonic asked the creature a question. "What did you call me?" Sonic asks. "A rat." the voice responds. Sonic had already been annoyed because of two things.

1. He barely escaped the wrath of Amy Rose.

2. He knocked himself out.

Sonic was not ready to he called a rat by someone he didn't know, so he opened his eyes and jumped up to his feet, ready to punch who ever called him a rat. 't even able to clench his hand into a fist, when he saw what called him a rat. A cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow mane. "Ummm... Hello?" the pegasus asks Sonic. At hearing the pegasus talk Sonic's eyes shrunk, and he pointed at it, slightly nervous. "Y-y-you can talk..." Sonic whispers. "Yeah, so can you." the pegasus tells Sonic. Sonic face palms himself, and quickly comes up with a plan. "Okay Sonic, you're talking with a pegasus, don't freak out..." Sonic thinks, but unfortunately says his plan outloud. "I heard you. Who are you anyway? I haven't ever seen you around before." the pegasus says to Sonic. Sonic points at himself, and smiles. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive! And you are?" Sonic asks the pegasus. At hearing Sonic, the pegasus laughs at Sonic. "Impossible! My name is Rainbow Dash, and _I'M _the fastest thing alive." the pegasus tells Sonic. At hearing Rainbow Dash saying what she said, Sonic smiles confidentally. "Is that a challange I hear?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, so what if it is!?" RD shoots back.

Sonic is about to issue a race with Rainbow Dash, when he remembers his best friend. Sonic lookd down at the uncoscious Tails, and sees his injuries."Look, can we argue later? I need to get my friend to a hospital." Sonic explains to Rainbow. Sure, have it your way Sonic. But, I know somepony better than those hospital ponies. Follow me." RD says to Sonic, flying out of the workshop. "Okay. I'l follow..." Sonic says annoyed. Sonic picks up Tails, and follows the rainbow blur to a town about three miles away from the workshop.


	3. Sneaking, and meeting somepony new

Sonic and Rainbw Dash were nearing the town, which looked all colorful, when Rainbow Dash quickly realized the mistake she was making.

Sonic nor Tails could be seen by the townsfolk...

With quick thinking, Rainbow Dash rammed straight into Sonic. Fortunately enough, Sonic stayed on his feet, and did't drop Tails. But unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, Sonic was pissed off at what she did. "RAINBOW!? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Sonic yelled, making his fainted friend stir a bit. "Sorry Sonic, I just couldn't have the ponies see you..." RD explains. "So you decide to ram straight into me? You do know who you're talkin with, right?" Sonic asks Rainbow. "Oh... Yea. But even if you do run at the speed of sound, somepony is bound to see you. The ponies here see me sometimes!" RD explains. Sonic sighs, and starts to come up with a plan. "So, what if they see you only?" Sonic asks Rainbow. "What do you mean?" RD asks, not knowing that Sonic had come up with a plan. "Okay, all you have to do is distract the townsfolk, and I'll run inside, looking for the pony that'll heal Tails." Sonic says, explaining his plan. "Okay, but that plan has one flaw: You don't know where the pony I want you to find lives." RD explains. "Oh yeah, where does the pony live?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash. Rainbow points at the giant tree near the edge of the town. "Wow..." Sonic thinks. "So, you ready to do this Sonic?" RD asks the blue blur. Sonic nods his head, and he and Rainbow Dash do their parts of the plan. When Rainbow starts to execute her part of the plan, she distracts the ponies the only way she knows how:

Showing off!

As Rainbow is showing off, Sonic gets ready to run toward the giant tree, and he notices the name of the town. "Ponyville eh? This place I could get used to." Sonic says aloud. With that said, Sonic runs off towards the giant tree in Ponyville.

(Meanwhile...)

We head to the library of Ponyville, which is the giant tree, and see two figures looking out the window of the library, and looking towards Rainbow Dash being a showoff. The first figure is a baby purple dragon, while the second one is a lavender colored unicorn with a purple mane. "There goes Rainbow. Being a showoff as always." The lavender unicorn says, sighing a bit. "Well you got to admit Twilight, Rainbow's showoffs are getting better." The baby dragon says to the lavender unicorn, now known as Twilight. "I can agree with you there Spike." Twilight says, pointing at him. Twilight and Spike continue to watch Rainbow Dash showing off, when there's a sudden knock at the front door of the library. "I wonder who that could be..." Twilight thinks. Twilight heads over to the door, and gets ready to open it...

(Outside the tree...)

Sonic finally makes it to the giant tree, and he notices a stone sign at the side of it. "Ponyville Library." Sonic reads aloud. Sonic looks back at the tree, and sees the marvel that it is. There's a few windows sticking out of the leaves of the tree, and the trunk, and there is also a door at the bottom of the tree. "Well, I better go inside." Sonic thinks. The blue blur heads to the front door of the library, and knocks on it once. After doing so, Sonic realizes something...

What if this pony reacts with less courage then Rainbow Dash did?

At realizing that, Sonic had only seconds before the door would be opened, so he hid at the side of the door. When the door was opened, Sonic saw a lavender unicorn sticking its head out the door. "Great, first a pegasus, now a unicorn. What's next, a pony with a unicorn horn, and WINGS!?" Sonic thought to himself. That's when, Sonic noticed the front door of the library being closed by the unicorn. With only seconds to spare, Sonic ran inside the library while carrying Tails. Unfortunately for him though, the lavender unicorn felt the gust of him running inside, so she turned towards where the blue blur was standing. At seeing Sonic, the lavender unicorn's eyes shrunk. And at seeing the unicorn see him, two words came into the blue blur's mind.

"I'm fucked..." Sonic thought.

But instead of freaking out, or running off, the lavender unicorn did the strangest thing. She started to ask Sonic a bunch of questions. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you the only one here? (Gasps) Are you evil?" The unicorn asks Sonic quite quickly. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down. But the answer for your last question, is no, I'm not evil. Now, who are you?" Sonic asks the lavender unicorn. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, and who would you be?" The unicorn asks, pointing over to Sonic. "My name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaims, doing a flip and his signature thumbs up. Unfortunately, when he did his flip, Sonic had accidentally dropped Tails on the ground. "Is he okay!?" Twilight asks, worriedly pointing at Tails. "He is injured, and won't wake up. Can you help?" Sonic asks Twilight. "Yea!" Twilight exclaims. Twilight's horn starts to glow, and a small purple magic blast is sent straight toward Tails' heart. This causes the injures on a Tails to go away,leaving some scars though, and cause the fox to wake up most suddenly. "GAH!" Tails gasps. The two-tailed fox started to look around his surroundings, and fortunately, the first thing he saw was Sonic. "H-hey Sonic. What's going on? How long have I been out?" Tails asks his friend. "Nothin much... Except for the fact that your machine did send us to another dimension..." Sonic explains. At hearing this, Tails jumps up in excitement. "Really!? Have you met any of the residents!?" Tails asks excitedly. "Look behind you." Sonic says, gesturing for Tails to look behind himself. The two-tailed fox did as Sonic said, and looked behind himself, and saw Twilight. At seeing the unicorn, Tails laughed a bit sarcastically. "Are you serious Sonic? This is the dumbest prank I've seen you do..." Tails says to Sonic The fox's thoughts are soon changed though, as Twilight speaks with Tails. "Ummmm... What do you mean? I'm not a prank set up by your friend. In fact, this is the first time I've seen either you or... Sonic, in Ponyville." Twilight explains. At hearing Twilight talk, Tails was ready to scream at the top of his lungs in fear, but was quickly stopped by Sonic. "Woah, calm down buddy. We don't want you to cause a scene a few seconds after you wake up." Sonic explains.

Tails quickly nods his head, and holds back his scream. Then, Tails looks toward Twilight, and he introduces himself to her. "Hello... My name is Miles Prower, but as you already heard Sonic say, everybody calls me Tails." Tails says. "Nice to me you. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight says, holding out her hoof for Tails to shake. Tails quickly complies, and shakes Twilight's hoof nervously. After the introductions are done, Tails hears some commotion outside. "Hey, what's that noise?" Tails asks Sonic and Twilight. "That would be Rainbow Dash, doing a distraction of the residents of this town. I asked her to do it so I could get you here." Sonic explains. "Cool! I wanna see!" Tails exclaims quite excited. The two-tailed fox looks out the nearest window with Sonic and Twilight, and see Rainbow Dash showing off to the residents of Ponyville. Unaware to them though, a small surveillance camera bot was watching the window the three of them were peeking out of...

(Meanwhile...)

We head about five miles outside of Canterlot, and there we see a giant metallic tower. Once inside, we see winding halls protected by white and black stripped robots. Upon reaching the top of the tower, we see a familiar mustached man in a floating chair. The man we all know and hate, known as Dr. Eggman. He is looking at his main computer, and reviewing surveillance camera footage of the surveillance bots. When he notices one bot is looking through the window of the Ponyville Library, and he notices someone he quite hates...

"SONIC!? HOW DID HE GET HERE!?" Eggman yells out.

Knowing that Sonic is going to be a pain in his side once again, especially in trying to take over what he thinks will be a simple planet to take over, Eggman tries to quickly come up with a plan to eliminate Sonic and Tails once and for all...


	4. The Chaos Emeralds ARE MISSING?

**Author: HEY EVERYBODY! TheSonicGamer99 here with some news! Just recently, I had a shoutout in a story by the fanfictioner, piscesandsnow, and I'm here to return the favor! Go check him out, and go check out his story: snow and pisces present: Equestrian chronicles! Other than that, on to CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

><p>After being a huge showoff, Rainbow Dash meets Sonic, Tails and Twilight back at the Ponyville Library. She enters the room, and sees the others waiting for her. "Hey Twily! I see you've met Sonic and Tails." RD says to her friend. "Yea, and it has come to my knowledge that you let them sneak into town, if I am right..." Twilight says, sighing a bit. "Yea! But they needed help, didn't you guys?" RD asks, looking over at Sonic. "Yea, but I don't think you've been properly introduced to my friend Tails. (Gestures for Tails to come to his side.) Come over here buddy!" Sonic tells his friend. Tails walks over to Sonic's side, and sees Rainbow Dash. "Hi there, my name is Rainbow Dash! The fastest in the planet of Equestria!" RD exclaims, holding out her left front hoof for Tails to shake. "(Thinking) Quite fascinating! A talking real life pony! With wings! I have got to find out more of this world. (Stops thinking, and introduces self) My name is Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." Tails says, shaking Rainbow Dash's hoof.<p>

After the introduction between Tails and Rainbow Dash, Sonic quickly remembers something. "The workshop! We need to see if it's still there!" Sonic exclaims. "What workshop?" Twilight asks the two Mobiuns. Sonic turns toward Twilight, and starts to explain how he and Tails got here in the first place. What made Twilight gasp in horror though, is the mention of the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos! Why would use such evil energy?!" Twilight exclaims. "Woah, calm down. The Chaos Emeralds both have a positive and negative energy to them, so depending on the user, the Chaos Emeralds could be used for good or evil." Sonic explains. "Okay then... So lets head to the workshop! Were is it?" Twilight asks. "About three miles east of Ponyville, why?" Sonic asks. At hearing where the workshop is, Twilight's horn starts to charge up with magical energy. When her horn is fully charged, Twilight teleports everybody out of her library.

(Later...)

We arrive outside Tails' workshop, and everything is left the way it was when Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran off towards Ponyville. Suddenly, a bright light appears about three feet from inside the workshop, and when it disappears, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, and Twilight stand in it's place. "What... The fuck... Was that?..." Sonic asks, amazed at were they are. "That was my teleport spell. We can be instantly teleported were we want in a flash. But the farther away the area is, the more magic it will take to cast the spell." Twilight explains. "Ooookay... I'm gonna check if the Chaos Emeralds are still in the workshop..." Sonic says, quickly running inside Tails' workshop. He reaches the teleportation chamber, and the worst thought that Sonic had came true...

THE CHAOS EMERALDS ARE MISSING!

"Wh- where are they?..." Sonic thinks, inspecting the chamber power core. The blue blur inspects the whole workshop, and unfortunately doesn't find any trace of the Chaos Emeralds... But he does have a feeling he knows who stole them. Sonic runs out, and stares directly at Rainbow Dash's face, knowing that she was in the workshop when he and Tails were fainted. "Okay Rainbow... WHERE ARE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Sonic yells out. "What do you mean Sonic? If I had them, I would return the emeralds to you." RD explains. Sonic crosses his arms in anger, and continues to look at Rainbow Dash. "Don't play dumb Rainbow! Now, where are they!? And why did you take them!?" Sonic exclaims, his eyes starting to disappear. "Listen! I didn't take them! But I do know what happened when I came into the workshop..." RD begins.

(ONE EXPLANATION LATER...)

"So, that's what happened..." Sonic says, sighing a bit. "So, what do we do now?" Twilight asks. "The only thing we can do, find the Chaos Emeralds, and hope no one else knows that they're seperated across the planet." Sonic explains. "Okay, but first, lets get some help." Twilight says. Twilight's horn charges up with magic energy, and they're teleported back to Twilight's Library, not knowing that someone was watching them...

(Back at Eggman's base...)

We arrive with Eggman back at his main computer room, and we see him watching surveillance cam footage of Sonic and co., with a random shadow standing behind the doc. The only obvious thing that is seen, is a unicorn horn, that seems mangled up... "So, the Chaos Emeralds are here to..." Eggman says to the shadow. The shadow responds, with a female demonic like voice. "Yes, and it seems that your hero seems to be working with those annoying Mane 6..." The shadow says. "Well, we can't let them win, now can we?" Eggman asks. That's when, an alert comes on Eggman's computer, and it shows a farm area. "Looks like we found an emerald..." Eggman whispers...

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Eggman is working with an enemy of the Mane 6! I wonder who it could be... You guys probably already know, just don't say okay. Other than that, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE!


	5. To Canterlot! Pt 1

We arrive back at Twilight's Library, and see Spike actually waiting for Twilight with some sort of scroll in his hands. What surprised the baby dragon though, is the fact that Twilight had teleported inside the library with Sonic,Tails, and Rainbow Dash. "AHHHHH! INTRUDERS!" Spike yelled out, pointing over at Sonic and Tails. The baby dragon attempted to run over to Sonic and Tails, and hit them with the scroll he was carrying (Author: Which would've been a useless attempt anyway...), when Twilight picked him up using her magic. "Spike, these aren't intruders. These two are beings from another world, and they do not mean us any harm. Do you, Sonic?" Twilight asks the blue blur, slightly frowning at him. Sonic smiled at Twilight, and did a small finger wave. "Don't worry, I won't hurt anypony while I'm here. I'm not that kind of hedgehog." Sonic explains. The blue blur looks over at Tails, and sees him talking with Rainbow Dash. After getting a good look at the rainbow pegasus, Sonic noticed something on her flank...

A tattoo that was shaped like a cloud, with a lightning bolt and a rainbow coming out of it.

"Hey Rainbow, what's with the tattoo?" Sonic asks, pointing over at the weird tattoo on Rainbow's flank. Rainbow Dash stops talking with Tails, and looks at her flank, then looks back at Sonic. "That's my Cutie Mark. These represent a pony's special talent when he or she finds it." RD explains. "And your talent is rainbows?" Sonic asks. At hearing Sonic's response, Rainbow couldn't help but snicker a bit under her breath. "No, my talent would be speed, as you saw earlier." RD explains. At remembering Rainbow Dash use her speed, Sonic snickers a bit. "Yeah, you were pretty slow." Sonic says to Rainbow Dash. "Hey! That wasn't even all my speed Sonic!" RD cries. Before the blue blur could talk back at Rainbow, he is interrupted by Twilight. "Enough of your bickering you two. We have to get to Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia needs to see us. She also said to bring the dimensional travelers." Twilight says to the others. "Heh, we're meeting royalty huh?" Sonic asks. "That is correct Sonic, and I need you and Tails to be on your best behavior." Twilight explains. "Don't worry, Sonic and I will behave... Well, I will anyway." Tails says to Twilight, slightly reassuring her. "Thanks, now follow me. In order for us to get to Canterlot, we have to go by train." Twilight explains. "Why can't you just teleport us?" Sonic asks. At hearing Sonic's question, Twilight face hooves herself. "As I explained before... The farther the destination, the more magic I need to use, and honestly, I do not want to end up fainting in the castle due to too much magic use..." Twilight says annoyed. "Alright. Show us the way." Sonic says. Twilight opens the front door of the library using her magic, and the group walks out of the library.

(Later...)

The group arrives at the train station a few minutes later, and Sonic and Tails are somewhat annoyed. "Man, everypony was staring at us..." Sonic says, shivering a bit. "Well, it is the first time they've seen something like you two." RD says to Sonic. "Yeah, but that many staring?" Tails asks. "Unfortunately, yes." Twilight says to Tails. Twilight heads over to one of the areas were you get tickets for a train, and asks for four tickets. "Woah, why four tickets? Rainbow and myself could just super speed to Canterlot." Sonic explains. "Well we don't want you dead! Who knows what could happen?!" Twilight exclaims. At hearing Twilight, Sonic just scoffs. "We can defend ourselves, right Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks the rainbow pony. "Yep!" RD responds. Twilight and Tails sigh at Sonic's and Rainbow's answer. "Fine! But if either of you die, I'm not the one to blame." Twilight warns Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic just shrugs. "What eves." Sonic says. Twilight and Tails board the train to Canterlot, while Sonic and Rainbow Dash speed off towards the city.

(_ONE LONG RUN LATER..._)

After using their super speed for so long, Rainbow Dash and Sonic could see the city of Canterlot getting closer. And at the edge of the city, near a mountain, Sonic could see a castle. "Wow..." Sonic thought. "The castle is sure a good sight to see, huh Sonic?" RD asks the blue blur, interrupting his thoughts. "Yeah. It sure is..." Sonic tells Rainbow. Sonic and Rainbow Dash started to pick up speed, and meet Twilight and Tails at the train station in Canterlot...

That is, until Sonic spotted something at the corner of his eye.

The object was heading for Rainbow Dash, _AND IT WAS FAST!_ "Rainbow! Look out!" Sonic cries out. Fearing that Rainbow Dash won't be able to avoid the object in time, Sonic jumps up at Rainbow Dash, and pushes her out of the way before the object passes by her, and hits the ground. The object proved to be a bullet. "A bullet? But the only thing that could do that kind of machinery is..." Sonic thought. His thoughts were interrupted, when these white and black robots, with guns as arms, started to surround him and Rainbow Dash. "Ummm, Sonic? What are these things?" RD asks Sonic. "Robots. And they're from an old enemy. The only thing is, I don't know how they got here..." Sonic explains. The blue blur jumped at one of the robots, and homing attacks one of them...

This caused all hell to break loose.

The robots turned away from Rainbow Dash, and had their attention on the blue blur. Sonic stood in front of one of the robots, and smirked. "Heh, you should be easy to take out." Sonic says. The robot pointed its gun arm at the blue blur's stomach, and fired. By the time the robo fired though, Sonic had already side-stepped out of the way. "That all you got?" Sonic asks the robots, as he kicks one's head off. Sonic went left and right, destroying one bot after another, until he gets shot in the right leg! "ARGH!" Sonic yells out as he falls to the ground. The robots start to surround the blue blur, aim their guns at him, and prepare to fire their guns at the hedgehog...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: AAAAAAAANNNNNND Cliffhanger! Looks like this will be finished next chapter. See ya all, next time!<strong>


	6. To Canterlot! Pt 2

Death was closing in on Sonic. The robots all had their guns pointed at him, and there seems to be nothing that could stop Sonic the Hedgehog's fate. Knowing this, Sonic closed his eyes, and got ready for a bullet to strike him square in the head...

The death never happened though.

_*BAM!*_

Before one if the bots could even shoot Sonic, Rainbow Dash rams straight into one of them, sending it flying off in a random direction before exploding in midair. The rainbow pegasus landed next to the injured Sonic, and got into a battle position. "If you want him, you'll have to get through me first!" RD exclaims.

(Cue Sonic Heroes, Robot Carnival theme)

The robots aimed their guns at the two speedsters, and fired. Before the shots even got to them though, Rainbow Dash grabbed Sonic, and flew out of he way of the bullets. She placed the blue blur away from the action, and presumed to destroy the robots herself. Rainbow started with the closest bot, by _BUCKING_ its head clean _OFF_! "That all you got bots?" RD asks cockily. The robots, now annoyed with Rainbow Dash, started to switch tactics. Their gun hands disappeared, and transformed into _FUCKING_ rocket launchers! "Uh-oh..." RD whispered. The robots all fired at Rainbow Dash, and the rockets had clearly hit their target, sending up smoke everywhere...

But, was she dead?

What was left of the robots went to inspect the smoke, and see if their enemy was dead.

She wasn't dead, not by a long shot!

Rainbow appeared from the smoke, and slammed straight into one of the robots, sending it flying into another robot, and both of the bots exploding. The rainbow pegasus landed on the ground, slightly injured from the explosion of the rockets. "Th-that all you got?" RD asks weakly. The last robot looked at Rainbow, and saw she was weak, so the bot went in and tried to kill her. Before it could reach it intended target though, Rainbow Dash appeared next to the bot, and slammed it straight into the ground, destroying it.

(End Sonic Heroes, Robot Carnival theme)

After defeating the last bot, Rainbow Dash walked over to Sonic, and checked on his bullet wound. "Dang, the wound seems serious..." RD says aloud. "Yea, ya fucking think!?" Sonic exclaims angrily. Rainbow was actually quite surprised at Sonic's swearing, and sighed. "Man, if I helped you before, you wouldn't have that wound in your leg.." RD tells Sonic sadly. At hearing Rainbow, Sonic sighs himself. "No, don't blame yourself. It's my fault Rainbow. If I just listened to Tails and Twilight, you and I wouldn't be in this mess." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "Yea, but the train could've been attacked! Hundreds of innocent ponies would've died if it wasn't for us!" RD exclaims. Sonic chuckles, then smirks at Rainbow Dash. "Yeah, you're right. Now, lets get to the train station." Sonic tells Rainbow. The blue blur attempts to stand up, but the pain in his right leg sends him back down. "OW!" Sonic yells out, landing back on the ground. "Looks like you'll need some transport." RD tells Sonic. "Yea? L-" Sonic begins. Before being able to finish his sentence, Rainbow Dash picks up Sonic, and she starts to fly both him and herself to Canterlot train station.

(Later at the train station)

The train stops at Canterlot train station, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash patiently wait for their two friends to get out of the train. Rainbow sees Tails as he gets off the train, and flies over to him. "We beat ya!" RD boasts. "Yeah yeah.." Tails says sighing. The two-tailed fox gets a clear look at Rainbow, then sees Sonic waiting on a nearby bench with a bullet wound in his right leg. "What happened to you two?!" Tails cries. "A long story. Get Twily over here so she can heal us..." RD tells Tails. Tails quickly complies, and goes to find Twilight in the sea of ponies exiting and entering the train.

(_WAAAAAAY LATER..._)

After Tails had found Twilight, and she used the healing spell on Sonic and Rainbow, the two speedsters had explained what happened to them. "Robots? What are robots?" Twilight asks, after Sonic explains the whole fight he and Dash were in. "Basically, imagine a pony that is just made from metallic parts." Tails explains, not wanting to really get to detailed. "Alright. Lets hurry on to the castle to warn the princess!" Twilight exclaims. With that said, Sonic and co. run off toward Canterlot Castle.

(_Meanwhile..._)

Back at Eggman's base, we see the doc himself banging is hands against the controls of his computer in anger. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! THOSE ROBOTS WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO STAY CONCENTRATEING ON ONE OF THEM!" Eggman yells out. After hitting his computer's controls a few more times, Eggman sighs and reaches into the left pocket of his pants, and pulls out a red emerald. "At least those bots were able to find one emerald... No matter! If you want something done you have to do it yourself!" Eggman exclaims. The doc puts the emerald back in his pocket, and leaves the computer room so he can take on Sonic himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: This may of sucked, don't care! I'm uploading this at about 6:40 AM right now, so I don't really want shitty reviews posted! Anyway, next time, Sonic and Co. meet the two rulers of Equestria. Until then, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE!<strong>


	7. Meeting Royalty

After getting through Canterlot, (Author: And getting weird stares from ponies) the group finds themselves at the entrance of Canterlot Castle, which is heavily guarded by unicorns in this golden armor. The heroes go to the front door of the castle, but are quickly stopped by two guards with spears in their hooves. "Explain your business here." one of the guards demands. "We are here to see Princess Celestia about the two travelers we have encountered." Twilight explains. "How do I know you are not lying?" The other guard asks. At hearing the question, Sonic runs to the front of the group, and in front of the guards. "This good enough proof for ya?" Sonic asks, putting his hands to his hips. The guards, amazed at Sonic's speed, unblock the entrance of the castle, allowing Sonic and the others to walk inside. Once inside, we see the the castle's true amazement...

_AND HOLY SHIT,_ was it cool!

The castle was huge for one thing, and it had tinted windows you see in actual castles. There were guards at certain areas, and their were many hallways leading somewhere into the the castle. Someone could easily get lost if he or she didn't know where they were going! "This place is huge!" Sonic exclaims, his words echoing throughout the castle. The blue blur continued to walk around, until he accidentally walked straight into a guard that was waiting for them, and fell to the ground. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims as he hits the ground. The blue blur looks up, and sees the guard, so he smiles quite nervously. "Oops." Sonic whispers. "The princess is waiting for you." The guard says to the heroes. Sonic gets off the ground, and he and the others follow the guard to the throne room of the castle.

(_MANY winding passageways later!_)

After being lead through an annoyingly huge castle, the heroes find themselves at these _HUGE_ double doors. "Woah..." Sonic and Tails gasp. The guard gestures toward the door. "The princess' are inside, waiting for you." The guard says to everyone. Twilight was the first enter the throne room, soon followed by Rainbow Dash, Sonic, and Tails. (Author: In that order.) Sonic and Tails actually looked around the room, before their sights set on two ponies sitting on, well, thrones! And these ponies weren't small like the ones Sonic or Tails have seen before, they were big! The one on the left throne was white, with an aura like mane, and the one on the right was black as night, with a dark bluish flowing mane. Unfortunately what Sonic had noticed first off, is that both of them had wings and a horn... "What the shit!?" Sonic blurted out stupidly. At Sonic's sudden sentence, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Tails looked at Sonic in anger. "Why did you do that!? You're standing in front of royalty right now Sonic!" Twilight hissed at the blue blur. "I didn't know! Its just, the wings and the horn on the same pony are really weird!" Sonic shot back. As the two of them were about to argue, they were quickly stopped by a loud voice...

"ENOUGH!" The voice yelled.

Sonic and Twilight turned toward the two giant ponies, and it was proven that the white one had commanded them to stop arguing. "I am so sorry Princess Celestia. This is the first time I believe this... Creature has stood in front of royalty." Twilight explains to the white pony. "Hey! This creature has a name ya know!" Sonic exclaims, pointing at himself. Before staring to argue again, Sonic stopped himself, and looked over at the two giant ponies. "I am sorry, but who are you two?" Sonic asks. "My name is Princess Celestia, and the one you see next to me is my co-ruler of Equestria, and little sister, Princess Luna." Celestia tells Sonic. "Nice to meet royalty." Sonic says, bowing in respect of the two princesses. "But, who would thou be? You are not a creature of this world." Luna tells Sonic. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And the kid you see next to me is a best buddy, Tails." Sonic explains, pointing to himself, then Tails. "H-hi." Tails says nervously. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails." Celestia says to the two Mobiuns. "No problem, but can you just call me Sonic? I hate using the formal greeting." Sonic tells the two princesses. "Alright. But, why is it that you are here in Equestria? Does thou wish to stay?" Celestia asks. Sonic shakes his head. "Not by a long shot. Now, let me explain everything that's happened so far..." Sonic says.

(_One explanation from the last few chapters later..._)

"So, thou is looking for seven multicolored emeralds that hath separated across Equestria?" Luna asks. "That would be correct Princess Luna." Tails says. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna whisper to each other for a second, and when they're done whispering, Princess Celestia's horn glows a gold aura, and a small locked box with the same aura, floats over in front of her. "Would this be the item in question?" Celestia asks. Princes Celestia uses her magic, and opens the box. Then she uses her magic to lift the item that is inside the box out of it, and shows it to Sonic and Tails. The item proves to be...

"A CHAOS EMERALD!?" Sonic and Tails yell out.

Yep, what is presented in front of the heroes is none other than the green Chaos Emerald. Sonic quickly snatches the emerald from the magical grasp, and looks up at the two princesses. "Where did you find it!?" Sonic exclaims. "One of my royal guards found it in the castle garden earlier today." Celestia explains. "Thank you for showing this princess. Now, one emerald down, 6 to go." Sonic says. As Sonic and Tails continue to talk with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash and Twilight start to talk with each other. "Ummm Twily? Can I ask you something?" RD asks. "Yea, what is it Rainbow?" Twilight asks. Rainbow Dash starts to nervously sweat. "Well, how would you react... Say if, I fell in love with Sonic or Tails?" RD asks nervously. "How would that be possible Rainbow? Sonic and Tails are completly different species from ours. It wouldn't work out to much." Twilight explains. "Oh... Okay." RD says, still slightly nervous. Twilight and Rainbow Dash look back at Sonic and Tails, and Rainbow couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight of the blue blur.

Was she falling in love?

Before questioning her own love life, everyone felt the whole castle shake from an explosion that came from the outside. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sonic yells out, feeling the small quake. "That sounded like it came from outside!" Celestia exclaims. Sonic and Tails, along with Rainbow Dash and Twilight quickly rushed to the outside of the castle, and what they saw, was complete horror...

Canterlot was being attacked by robots! Most importantly, the same kind of bots that attacked Sonic and Rainbow Dash earlier.

"This must be Eggman's doing." Sonic whispers to himself. "We need to help them! Tails, you come with me and help rescue anypony who was captured by those things. Sonic, you and Rainbow take them out!" Twilight exclaims. "Why do I have to be stuck with Sonic?" RD asks annoyed. At hearing Rainbow, Sonic sighed, and grabbed her front left hoof, which made Rainbow Dash blush a bit. "No time to argue! Lets go!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur runs off towards Canterlot while holding Rainbow Dash, and Tails and Twilight quickly teleported towards the city, hoping to save the ponies that are being attacked.


	8. Attack on Canterlot

(Cue Sonic 06 Egg Ceberaus bossfight theme)

Down in the city of Canterlot, it is pure chaos! The white bots, known as Swatbots are shooting everypony, and everything in sight! Somehow though, some of the bots, instead of shooting bullets, are shooting this green energy beam from their guns. (Author: You'll find out why in a minute...) Leading the assault in his Eg Mobile, is non-other than Dr. Eggman himself. "That's right my army! Destroy this city, attract Sonic and his miserable friends to his doom!" Eggman yells out to his robots. The robots kept attacking, and Eggman was hoping for Sonic to try and stop him, but what started to oppose the doc was something entirely different...

That's when, out of nowhere, this lasso tied onto one of the Swatbots, and slammed it towards the ground!

"WHAT!" Eggman yelled out. The doc turned to see where the lasso had come from, and saw a pony. This pony was an female orange pony with a light yellow mane and tail, and had three apples as her Cutie Mark. She was also wearing some sort of cowboy hat on her head. "Leave em' poor innocent ponies alone!" The pony called out to Eggman in a country type voice. "More resistance eh? No matter, ATTACK!" Eggman commanded his robots. The Swatbots attempted to attack the orange pony, but a light blue aura suddenly surrounded one of the bots, and caused it to smash into the other robots. After which, the orange pony was joined by a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail, and has three gems as her Cutie Mark. "Well, it's about darn time Rarity!" The orange pony yells. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner Applejack. I had to deal with a dilemma of my own." The white unicorn, known as Rarity says to her friend. Applejack sighs at Rarity, and then faces the remaining Swatbots. "Lets just finish this." Applejack says to Rarity in anger.

(Meanwhile...)

We head to an alleyway, where a Swatbot is cornering a gray pony with a black mane and tail into the alley. "Please! Don't kill me!" The pony begs. The Swatbot raises its guns, and is about to shoot the pony, when a voice calls out from behind the bot. "Leave that pony alone!" a female voice cries out from behind the bot. The Swatbot turns around, and sees a yellow pegasus. The pegasus has a light pink mane, and three butterflies as her Cutie Mark. The pegasus' name is Fluttershy, and she is actually staring at the bot. This would prove to be useless, except the bot is more than it seems. A green light surrounds the Swatbot, and it suddenly transforms into a pony that looks like a bug! It even has the bug wings! "A Changeling?!" Fluttershy cries. At hearing Fluttershy, the Changeling flies away from fear. "What?" Fluttershy thinks.

(Meanwhile, again...)

Near the center of Canterlot, the robots continue to attack the buildings, that is, until they have to concentrate on something else... Suddenly, a pink pony, with a slightly darker mane and tail than Fluttershy's appears from behinds one of the buildings. "Hello!" The pink pony cries out. Seeing the pony, the Swatbots shoot at it, but miss due to her disappearing behind the building. The Swatbots attempt to follow the pony, when she suddenly reappears in front of another building with some sort of cannon! "Bye!" The pink pony exclaims. She fires confetti from the cannon, and it hits the Swatbots, sending them spiraling all over the place, and one of them actually lands next to the pink pony, making her smile in excitement. "Woah! You're this close! Oh well, time for a Pinkie Pie goodbye!" The pink pony, now known as Pinkie Pie exclaims. Pikie grabs the Swatbot, and stuffs it inside her Party Cannon, and fires. This sends the Swatbot flying off towards a building at the center of town. "Well, that was fun! Time to see if others will try!" Pinkie exclaims. With that, Pinkie Pie runs off towards the center of town.

(Later...)

The four of the Mane 6 meet up at the center of town to figure out how to defeat the Swatbots. "Ya'll got the others?" Applejack asks. "Yep!" Pinkie exclaims. "I did, but some of those things are Changelings!" Fluttershy cries out. "What! Those ruffians are here as well? Lets go a-." Rarity says. Before the four of the Mane 6 can run off, they get suddenly surrounded by the Swatbots! "Uh-oh..." Rarity whispers. Applejack gets out her lasso, and gets ready to fight. "Come on gals! We can tak em'!" Applejack exclaims. Before even getting a chance to lunge at the Swatbots, a sudden blue and rainbow colored wind starts to encircle the bots, and the Mane 6. "What in tarnation!?" Applejack yells out. The wind suddenly stops in the middle of the Swatbots, and in front of the girls. One of the winds prove to be Rainbow Dash, while the other proves to be a human like hedgehog. "Rainbow!" Fluttershy cries. Rainbow Dash looks behind herself, and sees her four friends. "Don't worry Fluttershy, Sonic and myself will take care of these bozos." RD says, reassuring her friend. "Who's S-?" Rarity asks. Before getting her question answered, Rainbow Dash, and the blue hedgehog speed off, and take out every Swatbot in sight before landing back where they were. "That was easy." The blue hedgehog says to Rainbow. "Yea it was Sonic!" RD exclaims to the blue hedgehog, giving him a high five/ high hoof.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash look over at the slightly confused friends of Rainbow Dash. "You know this... Thing?" Rarity asks in confusion. "Hey! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic exclaims, pointing at himself. "Well, ya are the weirdest hedgehog we all have ever seen." Applejack says. At hearing Applejack, Fluttershy gives her a stern look, and looks back at Sonic in shyness. "Who-who are you?" Fluttershy whispers loud enough for Sonic to hear. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest one alive!" Sonic introduces, pointing at himself. "We haven't settled that yet!" RD cries out, giving Sonic a stern look. "Yea, whatever. Lets just find Twilight and Tails, and head back to the castle." Sonic says. Then, without giving Rainbow's friends a chance to introduce themselves, Sonic and Rainbow Dash run off towards Canterlot Castle. "Well, that was weird." Applejack says, looking at the others. Then, she notices that Pinkie Pie has gone missing. "Hey, anypony seen Pinkie Pie?" Applejack asks.

(Near the castle...)

After finding Twilight and Tails, Sonic and Rainbow Dash near Canterlot Castle. "So you met the rest of the girls in Canterlot?" Twilight asks. Sonic nods his head. "Sure did, though I didn't really gi-." Sonic begins. Suddenly, the group hears thudding coming from the Canterlot Castle walls, and they run towards it. Once reaching the thudding, the group sees a giant robot dog with an antenna on top of its head trying to break through e castle walls. And wouldn't you know it, the one in the cockpit of the robot is Dr. Eggman! "EGGMAN!" Sonic yells out. The robot dog turns around, and Eggman opens up the glass on his cockpit to talk with Sonic. "Ah, Sonic my worthy opponent. I see you've defeated my army..." Eggman says. "Yea, we did! Now we'll take you out with the army!" Twilight cries out. "I'd like to see you try!" Eggman threatens. The doc closes his cockpit, and gets ready to charge at the heroes, when the strangest thing happens...

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appears next to the robots antenna, and grabs onto it!

This causes Eggman to lose control of the Egg Ceberaus (Author: Name of the the robot.), and make it run out control. "Hey! Who's up there! Let go of the antenna you stupid pony!" Eggman cries out. At seeing Pinkie Pie take control of the bot so easily, Sonic turns his head in confusion. "What the fuck is going on?" Sonic asks. "Well, that pony you see up there is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but we all just call her Pinkie Pie. And, well, she can be random at times... Okay, all the time." Twilight says, pointing up at Pinkie. "Well, what ever she's doin is distracting Egghead, time for me to finish this." Sonic says. Sonic jumps up, and does his signature Homing Attack on the Egg Ceberaus, cutting it in half, and causing the bot to explode.

(End Egg Ceberaus bossfight theme)

All that is left, is Pinkie Pie, still on the antenna of the bot without a scratch, and Eggman floating in his Egg Mobile. "I'll be back!" Eggman exclaims, trying to get away. "No you won't!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur jumps up at the Egg Mobile, and Homing Attacks it.

A bad choice...

Upon hitting the Egg Mobile, Sonic suddenly gets shocked, and falls to the ground, seriously hurt. "You like that hedgehog? Now you can't attack my Egg Mobile!" Eggman informs the blue blur. The last thing Sonic sees before he blacks out is Eggman escaping in his Egg Mobile...


	9. Start of an Emerald hunt!

Sonic is laying unconscious in a room in Canterlot Castle. We see what through his point of view, is nothingness. All he can do is hear familiar voices around him, which he registers them as Tails, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and a few other ponies he hasn't heard before. "Are ya'll sure he's okay?" A country voice asks. "Don't worry, Sonic has been through worse, but not unconscious for this long." Tails voice explains. That's when, one of the voices scoffs. "Tsk, are you sure Tails?" RD's voice asks. "Yep!" Tails' voice exclaims. "Well, since Sonic is unconscious, lets prank him. I'm gonna take off his shoes..." RD's voice says. At hearing that, Sonic has had enough! The blue blur opens his eyes, and immediately jumps up, and stares at Rainbow in anger, slightly scaring her. "Don't... Touch... THE SHOES!" Sonic yells at Rainbow. "O-okay..." RD says nervously. Sonic looks around, and sees Twilight, Tails, and the four other ponies he had saw when he fought the Swatbots back in Canterlot. The first thing the blue blur notices of the four of them, is that the yellow one with a light pink mane and tail is scared, so he goes over to her. "Hi there. It's okay, I won't hurt anypony..." Sonic says to the pony.

"Re-really?" The yellow pony whispers enough for Sonic to hear.

At hearing the pony, Sonic smiles, and gives her his signature thumbs up. "Yes." Sonic says. At hearing Sonic, the four other ponies smile at him, until the orange pony with a yellow mane speaks up. "Um, excuse me, but who are ya?" The pony asks. Before Sonic could speak, suddenly the pink pony, with a dark pink mane speaks up. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and he and his friend Miles "Tails" Prower came from another dimension!" The pink pony exclaims. At hearing the pink pony, Sonic and Tails stare at her in amazement, and fear. "(Points at the pink pony) Okay, you're officially scaring me... (Turns back toward the other ponies) Anyway, who are you ponies?" Sonic asks. "Well, mah name is Applejack." The orange pony says. "And I'm Rarity." The white pony says. "I'm Fluttershy..." The yellow pony whispers. "AND I'M PINKIE PIE!" The pink pony yells in Sonic ear, scaring him. "GAAAAAH!" Sonic yells out, falling to the floor. The blue blur quickly gets up, and stares angrily at Pinkie Pie. "Never do that again..." Sonic warns Pinkie. "Okay Doki Loki!" Pinkie exclaims. Sonic turns back towards the three of the Mane 6 who haven't pissed him off, and Applejack asks Sonic a question. "Well, what ah like to know, is who ya'll managed to end up in Equestria in the first place." Applejack says. "Well, it started like this..." Sonic begins.

(Half an explanation later...)

Sonic was continuing to explain how he got to Equestria, until he mentioned the Chaos Emeralds, which made the ponies stare at him in fear. "Aw jeez, you girls to?" Sonic asks, face palming himself. "Why on Equestria would ya use emeralds fueled by Chaos!?" Applejack shot out. "The Chaos Emeralds aren't evil! Just the person who uses them will use their negative energy, and that's why we have to find them!" Tails exclaims. That's when, the voice of Princess Celestia come up from behind the group. "And that is why I am sending the Mane 6 with you to find your Chaos Emeralds" Celestia says. The group turns around, to see Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna in the room with them. "Princess Luna, Princess Celestia! Are you sure we can trust them?" Rarity asks. "They had just helped defend the castle, I do not think these two will harm us like that one creature." Luna explains. At hearing the word, creature, Sonic and Tails realize who Princess Luna is talking about. "You mean Dr. Eggman? Heh,heh,heh, that guy is no trouble to you as long as I'm around. Sure, he will try to trick someone now and again, but he is still an easy guy to take out." Sonic explains. "Lets hope so, because when that, Dr. Eggman... Attacked, he had brought with him some Changelings, a creature with the ability to transform into anypony. I fear that the Changelings will try and copy you as well." Celestia warns Sonic. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Sonic doesn't get replaced by a copy. But for now, lets try and concentrate where the Chaos Emeralds have fallen in Equestria." Tails says. "Okay. When I had my guard bring me your Chaos Emerald, I had scanned it to see the energy within. Upon doing so, I had detected six other energy signatures like this emerald in Cloudsdale, Manehatten, Ghastly Gorge, Ponyville, Everfree Forest, and in a cave about ten miles west of Ponyville. I expect you to find all of the emeralds, without delay." Celestia says. Sonic smirks at Celestia. "Without delay huh? Hmph, no problem!" Sonic exclaims. With that said, the group hurries out of Canterlot Castle, hoping to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman, and the Changelings. Little do the heroes know of the troubles they will soon face...


	10. A peaceful ride to Cloudsdale

(Back on Mobius...)

We arrive at the Master Emerald altar, where Amy is talking with Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna with super strength. "What do you mean the Chaos Emeralds aren't on Mobius!? Sonic and Tails obviously used Chaos Control to run off!" Amy cries. "I know Amy, you told me this multiple times. But. I'm saying, when Sonic used Chaos Control, he must've been able to amplify their power somehow, making Chaos Control teleport further than Mobius..." Knuckles explains. "You mean, like teleport to another planet?" Amy asks, now calm. Knuckles shakes his head in disagreement. "No... I mean like in... Dimensional teleport. Only Sonic and Tails can get themselves home, and lets hope they do..." Knuckles tells Amy. The two look look up into the sky, worried about the blue blur, and his friend...

(On Equestria...)

(Cue Sonic 2, Sky Chase Zone theme)

Back with Sonic, he was slightly bored. The Mane 6 decided that Cloudsdale was the first place they should go, and Sonic and Tails had agreed with the girls. He just didn't know he had to wait in a purple hot-air balloon to get there! The blue blur had his head on leaning on his arm near the edge of the hot-air balloon's basket. He looked outwards, and saw Rainbow Dash flying beside the balloon, having the time of her life. She was doing all kinds of tricks, and flips, and things like that! This annoyed Sonic, especially since two things:

1. He couldn't fly without his super form.

2. His friend, Tails could fly, but it was for a small amount of time.

Sonic sighed in boredom, and Applejack was the first to notice him, so she went over to the blue hedgehog. "Everything all right?" Applejack asks, slightly surprising the blue hedgehog. Sonic fell to the floor of the basket, only to be helped up by Applejack. "Thanks Applejack. But, I'm okay, just slightly bored..." Sonic says, sighing a bit and looking back at Rainbow. Applejack sees where Sonic is looking, and looks back at him, and smiles. "Ya wanna be doin' what Rainbow's doing, don't ya?" Applejack asks. Sonic sighs once again. "Yeah, I just don't know how. I mean, I don't have wings or anything..." Sonic says sadly. "Ah got this." Applejack tells the blue blur. The orange earth pony turns toward where Rainbow Dash is flying and yells at her:

"RAINBOW! AH NEED A FAVOR FROM YA!" Applejack yells out, nearly defining everypony, and everybody on the hot-air balloon.

Hearing Applejack, Rainbow Dash flies over towards her and Sonic. "Sure, what do you need?" RD asks. "Can ya give blue boy here some excitement." Applejack says, pointing over to Sonic, who didn't hear, since his ears were slightly ringing, making it hard to hear anything. "Sure!" RD exclaims happily. Then, before the blue blur could react, he was suddenly grabbed by Rainbow Dash, and placed on her back! Now, Rainbow Dash would rarely have anypony get on her, but for some reason, she was allowing Sonic to be on her back. "Rainbow! What are you doing!?" Sonic exclaims, some of his hearing now returned. "Just hold on!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash smirks in confidence, and starts to pick up speed. Sonic was starting to wonder why she was doing this, until a Mach cone had appeared around her. At seeing the cone, the blue blur knew what Rainbow was going to do...

(End Sonic 2, Sky Chase theme)

Rainbow Dash was going to do a Sonic Boom...

But this was no ordinary Sonic Boom you see... As Rainbow Dash broke the Mach cone, from where she broke it, a rainbow energy wave extended from where she was, spreading out sideways. Rainbow Dash had not preformed a Sonic Boom...But she had done a Sonic Rainboom! Sonic was forced to hold on Rainbow Dash's mane for dear life, or risk being thrown off towards his death. "WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled out as Rainbow Dash's speed had increased ten fold. The speed duo had long passed the purple hot-air balloon, and they were nearing a giant cloud. Cloudsdale. Seeing this Rainbow Dash had to suddenly slow down her speed, or risk going past the city...

A bad idea...

At the sudden slow down of speed, Sonic was literally thrown off Rainbow Dash's back, and up towards the giant cloud. "Sonic!" RD cried. She feared for his life, since Rainbow did not know if the blue blur could stand on clouds or not... She quickly flew up past the giant cloud which was Cloudsdale, and frantically started to look around the sky for the blue blur. That's when, she heard a slow clap from below her... Rainbow Dash looked down, and was amazed at what she saw!

Sonic was standing on the cloud, just fine!

"So-Sonic?! B-b-b-but h-how?" RD stammered. Sonic just shrugs. "Maybe because of the Chaos Emerald." Sonic says, grabbing the green emerald from his quills. "Cool. (Looks off the edge of the cloud they're on) Looks like Twily and the others won't be here for a while... Dammit..." RD says aloud. Rainbow Dash sits down on the cloud, and Sonic does the same seconds later, since they have to wait for the rest of the Mane 6 to arrive. But as they sit and wait, the speedy duo don't notice black hedgehog like figure flying above them, and towards Cloudsdale...


	11. Going through Cloudsdale

After a while of waiting, the rest of the Mane 6, and Tails have finally arrived on the cloud Sonic and Rainbow Dash are on. "Took you long enough." Sonic tells the others. "Sorry, we can't all go fast." Twilight says sarcastically. "Pffffft! Whatever, lets go find the emeralds for Egghead has a chance to get them." Sonic says. Tails opens up the basket, and starts to walk out, when he is stopped by a purple aura. Twilight's magic. "What are you doing?" Tails asks. "Well, I can't let you walk out there without a cloud walking spell, you'll just fall out of the clouds." Twilight explains. Sonic sighs at Twilight, making the lavender unicorn look towards the blue hedgehog's direction. "You do know I'm walking on clouds, without your little cloud spell, right?" Sonic asks annoyed. Twilight looks over at Sonic, and sighs, realizing he's on the clouds without a cloud spell. So she lets go of Tails, and does the cloud walking spell on herself, Applejack, Rairty, and Pinkie Pie, and they exit the hot-air balloon. "Now, where to next?" Tails asks.

Sonic looks ahead, and what he sees, amazes him. A city on the clouds! "What? How? Why?" Sonic asks dumbfounded. "Yep! Us pegasus live on the clouds, unlike anypony else." RD explains. "That's... SO COOL!" Sonic yells out, giving Rainbow Dash a high-five/high-hoof. The heroes walk towards the city of clouds, unaware they're being watched by a shadowy figure with a communication headset. "The heroes are going after the next emerald. Shall I give pursuit?" The figure asks in a robotic voice. The figure gets an answer through the headset with the voice of Dr. Eggman! "Yes. Chase them down. And when those pitiful heroes get the next emerald, take it! If they follow you, eliminate them!" Eggman exclaims through the figure's headset. "Understood." The figure says. Then, the figure slowly, but surely, follows the Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails.

(In Cloudsdale)

The heroes have just made it at the floating city, and is a marvel for Sonic and Tails to behold! Every building there is made from clouds, and there are pegasi as far as the eye could see. "Woah..." Sonic and Tails whisper under their breath. "Impressive, right?" RD asks, pulling Sonic and Tails out of the trance of staring at the marvelous city. "Yeah! But, how is this possible?" Tails asks. Sonic and Rainbow Dash snicker at the fox boy's question. "I think this is something you shouldn't think about buddy." Sonic tells his friend. "Yeah, you should go with Sonic on this one." RD tells Tails. Tails just shrugs at the two speedsters. "Alright." Tails says. The group continues to walk through Cloudsdale, Tails talking with Twilight. "How did you do that aura thing?" Tails asks. "Oh, you mean restrain you back at the hot-air balloon? Simple, I just used my magic, and did a restraining spell on you." Twilight explains. Tails heard every word coming out of Twilight's mouth, but when she said magic, Tails' mind completely blanked out for a second, until Tails asked one of the stupidest questions he could ask while on Equestria. "Doesn't magic not exist?" Tails asks. At hearing Tails, Twilight's eyes shrink. "How could you think magic is not be real?! You just saw me preform a spell that allows ponies to walk on clouds!" Twilight cries out. "Woah, calm down Twilight. I only though magic did not exist, due to the fact magic does not exist on our world." Tails explains.

At hearing Tails, Twilight gasps in horror. "How does magic not exist in your world?!" Twilight exclaims worriedly. Tails scratches his head, and answers. "Yeah, I don't know... Now, can we get off this topic?" Tails asks, worried he might upset Twilight even more. "Yea..." Twilight says. The two brainiacs look ahead, and see that they've fallen behind from the group, and that the group was headed for Cloudsdale Stadium. "We better hurry!" Tails exclaims. Twilight nods her head, and Tails and her hurry towards the others.


	12. Mecha Sonic's appearance

**Author**: Woah! We are already on chapter 12 of Sonic:Elements of Chaos! I am so pleased with myself, and the people who have enjoyed this story so far! Anyway, here's Vinyl Scratch with the disclaimer thingy.

**Vinyl**: Nothing belongs to the Author, except the storyline. Sonic belongs to Sega, and MLP belongs to Hasbro.

**Author and Vinyl**: Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails finally arrive at Cloudsdale Stadium. Everything seems the same there, except for the blue Chaos Emerald over the Cloudsdale Stadium hole! "A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic and Tails exclaim. The blue hero attempts to go grab it, but then he notices the giant gaping hole where the emerald is floating above, and manages to stop, just inches from falling into the hole. "WOAH!" Sonic yells out, as he stops himself from falling towards the ground. He looks toward the emerald, then at the Mane 6, and he asks Rainbow Dash something. "Hey Rainbow, think you can get the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks, pointing to the blue gem. "No problem!" RD exclaims. The cyan pegasus flies over to the Chaos Emerald, and grabs it. When she does this though, Rainbow feels a strange energy come from the emerald, and go straight into her body. "Woah..." RD whispers as she feels the Chaos Emerald's power go through her.<p>

Unfortuately, that surge of power is short lived...

Suddenly, a black shadow races past Rainbow Dash, and grabs the Chaos Emerald! "Hey!" RD cries as she sees the shadow land in front of her. "Thank you for giving me the Chaos Emerald." The shadow says in a robotic voice. At hearing the voice, Sonic's eyes shrink in fear, since he knows the voice. "N-no... Mecha Sonic!" Sonic cries. At saying his name, Mecha Sonic comes into view of the heroes. He looks just like Sonic, except taller, one of its arms appear to be an laser gun of some sort, and its eyes are a visor. (Author: Ya'll know how Mecha Sonic looks.) "Why ya little doppelgänger! Give us the Chaos Emerald, and we'll let ya leave without sending ya in scraps!" Applejack exclaims. At hearing the orange farm pony, Mecha Sonic just laughs at the heroes. "Are you that serious? You will never defeat me!" Mecha Sonic exclaims. Then, the Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails get ready to fight Mecha Sonic. "We'll see about that!" Sonic cries out.

(Cue Swing! Tavi' Swing! by JoaftheLoaf)

Mecha Sonic is the first to attack, as he fires two energy balls at Fluttershy and Twilight. Twilight simply teleports out of the way of the energy ball, but Fluttershy wasn't so lucky, as she gets hit, sending smoke from where the shy pegasus once stood."Fluttershy!" RD cries. Before the smoke clears though, the most amazing thing happens! Fluttershy flies out of the smoke, and slams straight into Mecha Sonic, sending him crashing towards the stands. "Oh... My... God..." Sonic whispers. Sonic and Tails were surprised that a shy pegasus like Fluttershy, could pack a punch like that. But they still had a problem, Mecha Sonic still had the Chaos Emerald! The robot came charging like a speeding bullet towards Sonic and Tails, giving them only a split second to react. Sonic retaliated to Mecha Sonic's charge, by air boosting straight at him. The plan would work, only if the fact of Sonic and Mecha Sonic are boosting straight over the Cloudsdale Stadium hole! "Give up, Sonic the Hedgehog! You're no match for me!" Mecha Sonic exclaims. "We'll see about that!" Sonic shoots back. Sonic stops boosting, and ax kicks Mecha Sonic downwards through the hole...

The problem is though, he needed to stay boosting...

Sonic looks downwards, and sees the fall that's about to happen him. "Uh-oh..." Sonic whispers. The blue blur is sent spiraling downwards, along with Mecha Sonic. At seeing each other, the two enemies continue their battle in midair. Mecha Sonic shoots Missles at the blue blur, but Sonic just kicks them back towards Mecha Sonic, causing them to explode on the robot.

600 feet till reaching the ground...

Sonic air boosts straight towards Mecha Sonic, only to have Mecha curl up into a ball, and slam straight into Sonic, intensely hurting the blue blur. Unfortunately for Mecha Sonic though, his attack causes him to drop the Chaos Emerald he has from his grasp. "THE CHAOS EMERALD!" Sonic and Mecha yell out.

500 feet till reaching the ground...

Sonic now ignores Mecha, and starts to pick up speed, hoping to catch the Chaos Emerald before Mecha Sonic can. To no avail unfortunately. Just as the blue blur is about to grab the Chaos Emerald, he is shot away by one of Mecha's energy balls. "GAH!" Sonic yells out as he's sent spinning away from the Chaos Emerald. Mecha boosts straight at the emerald, just as Sonic is regaining balance, hoping to grab it, and kill Sonic.

400 feet till reaching the ground...

Just as Mecha is about to grab the emerald, he is slammed away from it by a rainbow blur. The rainbow blur, proves to be Rainbow Dash! "Rainbow! It's about fucking time!" Sonic cries out. "Sorry Sonic!" RD exclaims.

300 feet till reaching the ground...

Rainbow Dash grabs the Chaos Emerald, and hurries towards Sonic. She is about to give him the Chaos Emerald, when Mecha uppercuts her, causing Rainbow to drop the Chaos Emerald. Fortunately enough, the emerald falls into Sonic's hands, and he manages to grab Rainbow Dash.

200 feet till reaching the ground...

Sonic looks downwards, and sees the approaching ground, so he holds up the Chaos Emerald, and yells two words: "CHAOS... CONTROL!" Sonic yells out. Then, in a flash of green light, Sonic and Rainbow Dash disappear, leaving Mecha Sonic alone. "My mission was failed. Returning to base." Mecha says, speaking into his headset. With that, Mecha Sonic activates his boosters, and heads back to Eggman's base.

(End Swing! Tavi' Swing! Song)

(Back at Cloudsdale Stadium)

The rest of the Mane 6 and Tails are worried for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, because of the fact they haven't come back from that fall yet. "What if that ruffian got them!" Rarity cries out. "Don't worry Rarity, Sonic has come back from worse." Tails explains, trying to keep the others hopes up. But in reality, Tails was also afraid that Sonic and Rainbow Dash... Were dead... "Come on Sonic, I know you're still alive..." Tails thinks. That's when, a bright light blinds the others, and after it disappears, in its place, are Sonic and Rainbow Dash! "Guys!" Tails cries out. The Mane 6 turn toward where Tails is looking, and see the two speedsters. "Rainbow! Sonic! You're okay!" Twilight cries out. "Was their even any doubt of me winning? I mean, Mecha is nothing compared to the original." Sonic says, smiling. The Mane 6 smile back at the blue blur and rainbow blur, and Applejack turns towards Twilight. "Alright. Now, where to next Twi?" Applejack asks. "Well, our best bet is to head towards Ponyville next." Twilight says. With that said, the heroes head off to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Looks like Mecha Sonic is now in the race for the seven Chaos Emeralds! Also, for those of you wondering why Rainbow had some of the Chaos Emerald's energy go in her, you'll find out soon enough.

**Pinkie:** (Pops up out of nowhere) Is it because R- MMPH!

I manage to cover Pinkie's mouth before she tells you what I'm talking about.

**Author:** Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sonic:Elements of Chaos. Review, fave or follow, and I'll see ya'll next chapter. This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out. PEACE!


	13. Back to Ponyville

After landing the purple hot-air balloon in Canterlot, the group has resorted to continuing their adventure on foot. Sonic and Rainbow are using their super speed, while the rest of Mane 6 and Tails are struggling to keep up, even though Twilight is using a super speed spell on herself, and the others. With the speedsters though, Rainbow is actually struggling to keep up with Sonic, on purpose! She is enjoying the fact that somep- someone, shares her love of speed. She can't help but stare at the blue hedgehog... Then she realized...

"Am I falling in love with this... Thing?" RD thinks.

Rainbow sighed at her realization of falling in love, out of _ALL_ the ponies in Equestria, she was falling in love with a blue hedgehog from another world. In her moments of thinking though Rainbow had failed to notice that the blue speedster had slightly slowed down, and started running next to her. "Hey Rainbow, anything wrong?" Sonic asks. Hearing Sonic, Rainbow instantly snapped out of her thoughts, and stopped flying in about 3 seconds time...

A bad decision...

The sudden stop had not given the rest of the Mane 6 to stop, and they slammed directly into Rainbow Dash, causing them all, along with Sonic and Tails, to fall onto the ground. "AAAH!" Sonic screamed as the others slammed into him. The heroes fell all over the ground, slightly mad at the sudden stop Rainbow did. "Why did ya stop like that Rainbow? It is not like ya to do that." Applejack says. "Sorry, I just got surprised..." RD says as she gets off the ground. The others do the same, and everyone, except Sonic, stare at Rainbow annoyed. "What? It wasn't my fault!" RD exclaims. "Then who's fault is it then?" Twilight asks. Hearing Twilight, Rainbow Dash instantly points at the blue blur, who sighs in defeat of him getting busted. "Yep. It was an accident though. I didn't know she would stop like that." Sonic says, holding up his hands in apology. Everypony, and Tails, looks at Sonic in anger. Everypony, except Rainbow Dash. "Wellllll... Can we just head towards Ponyville now?" Sonic asks.

The others sigh, now remembering their mission, and the heroes fly/run towards Ponyville...

(Later...)

After a few more minutes, the heroes arrive in Ponyville. It all seems normal, but with Changelings also helping Dr. Eggman, the heroes have to be extra careful who to trust... Sonic is the first one inside Ponyville, when he's suddenly seen by practically everypony! "There's that thing!" One pony cries out. "Lets keep him for ourselves!" Another pony exclaims. Some of the ponies, mainly girl ponies, start to run towards Sonic the Hedgehog, who just sighs. "This should be easy enough..." Sonic thinks. The blue hero waits until the stampeding ponies are really close, before he just runs off to his left.

But the blue hero forgot one thing.

The Mane 6 and Tails were standing right behind him before he moved out of the way! Given only a split second to react, Twilight manages to use a teleportation spell and teleport herself, and the rest of the group to where the blue hedgehog is, just seconds before the ponies run over where the Mane 6 and Tails once stood. When they do so, non-of them are happy. "What?" Sonic asks. "Why in Equestria would ya do that Sonic!? Ya'll knew we were behind ya!" Applejack exclaims. "Sorry, I guess I forgot." Sonic says, shrugging. "FORGOT! AH'LL MAKE YA FORGET ALL RIGHT! LET ME AT'EM!" Applejack yells out, wanting to buck Sonic in the face. She is quickly restrained by Twilight's magic, and Sonic just smiles, touching his nose. "I'll look for the emerald now." Sonic says, running off. "I'll go follow him. Just in case." RD says. "Why you Rainbow?" Tails asks. "Well, he needs to be followed by somepony as fast as him, don't you think?" RD asks. "Fair point." Tails responds. With that, Rainbow Dash flies off to catch up with Sonic, while the rest of the Mane 6 try to calm Applejack down.


	14. Changeling attack

After a quick run/fly through Ponyville, Sonic and Rainbow Dash find themselves back at Twilight's Library, without finding the third Chaos Emerald. They rest at the side of the library, somewhat tired. "We've searched all of Ponyville, and still no emerald! Perhaps Princess Celestia was wrong about the energy of the emerald coming from here." Sonic says. The blue blur reaches into his quills, and pulls out the blue Chaos Emerald, which seems to be glowing a bit brighter than usual. "Well that's weird. The only time the Chaos Emerald should glow like this is if one of the other Chaos Emeralds is nearby." Sonic says. "You don't think..." RD says. "Yep, the third emerald is inside the library." Sonic says. At hearing Sonic, and Sonic hearing himself, both speedsters face-palm/face-hoof themselves before entering the library. Upon entering the library, the glow from the blue Chaos Emerald starts to glow brighter...

Until they reach one of the giant bookshelves.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Sonic says aloud. "It could be behind any of these books!" RD exclaims. "Yeah. But now to pull them all out." Sonic says. Using their super speed, Sonic and Rainbow Dash pull out every single book in the library, until they come to the final book on the bottom most shelf. "Lets hope it's in here..." Sonic says as he slowly reaches for the book. He slowly pulls out the book, and wouldn't you know it, the yellow Chaos Emerald falls from the book! "Phew. Now, lets head back with the others." Sonic says. The two speedsters exit the library, only to have encountered something new on the outside...

Changelings were flooding into Ponyville! And no doubt, they were looking for the Chaos Emerald!

(Cue Robot Carnival theme, Sonic Heroes)

"What! How did they find out where the emerald is!?" Sonic exclaims. "No time to find out. We need to defend Ponyville!" RD exclaims. The rainbow pegasus heads for the first Changeling she sees, and bucks it in the face, sending it flying out of Ponyville. The blue blur helps Rainbow, as he chain Homing Attacks some of the Changelings before landing next to Rainbow. "Where are the others...?" Sonic thinks. Then, as if his thoughts were heard, the rest of the Mane 6 and Tails join the battle against the Changelings. "Took you long enough!" Sonic exclaims. Tails slams one of the Changelings with his two tails before looking over at Sonic. "Sorry about that Sonic." Tails says. "Enough chit chat! Time is candy!" Pinkie exclaims. The group splits up into four different smaller teams to see if they could defend Ponyville from the Changeling onslaught...

(Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy)

With the crazy party pony and the shy pegasus, they're actually doing quite good defending Ponyville. Well, Pinkie is anyway. The party pony is just popping up randomly next to Changelings, and bucking them in the face. While Fluttershy... Well... Is caring for them... "It's okay. It'll be over soon." Fluttershy says, caring for a Changeling with a lot of injuries. Seeing this, Pinkie actually gets serious for once. "You do know if any of these Changelings survive, they could be heading for your animals." Pinkie explains. At hearing her friend, Fluttershy gasps in fear, then she slams the head of the Changeling she is taking care of, straight into the ground.

(Applejack and Rarity)

With Applejack and Rarity, they seem to be having a much better time taking out Changelings themselves. Applejack is using her rope in slam Changelings into random buildings, while Rarity is slamming the bug ponies, into themselves, which is actually proving affective. That is, until one of the Changelings blasts her with a laser attack, hurting her, and messing up her mane and tail. If there's one thing you don't do with Rarity, it's mess up her mane and/or tail. Seeing her mane and tail messed up, well this angers Rarity a lot. And I mean _A LOT. _"How dare you mess with my mane!" Rarity cries out. The fashionista charges at the Changeling that blasted her, and starts beating the living hell out of it.

(Tails and Twilight)

With Tails and Twilight, they seem to be having some trouble hurting the Changelings. While Twilight can use a variety of laser spells, Tails has to get up close to attack. This proves a bad idea, as one Changeling blasts the two tailed fox as he's charging up a spin dash, sending him off the ground a few feet. "GAAAAAH!" Tails yells out as he's sent flying upwards. Twilight hears the fox screaming, and looks upwards, to see him falling back to the ground, fast! "Hang on Tails!" Twilight cries out. With a quickly charged up teleportation spell, Twilight manages to teleport Tails safety to the ground, where he unfortunately get blasted by another Changeling, sending him to the ground. "Sorry Tails!" Twilight exclaims as she blasts the Changeling that hit Tails with a laser spell.

(Sonic and Rainbow Dash)

The two speedsters are running through Ponyville, making sure non of the Changelings get their hooves on yellow Chaos Emerald. That is easier said than done, as a Changeling jumps in front of the two speedsters, and attmepts to blast them with a laser spell. "Really?" Sonic thinks. The blue blur runs up to the Changeling, and kicks it under the chin, sending the creature flying up into the air. "Heh, this is easy!" RD exclaims excitedly. Her excitement is short lived though, as another Changeling lands in front of the heroes. "Another one. This is just getting to easy." Sonic says, smirking. Before either Sonic or Rainbow Dash could charge at the creature, a green light enveloped it, and when the light disappeared, something else was standing in the Changeling's place. It looked like a Changeling, but it was bigger, the creature seemed like a female, and she was wearing this battle armor of some sort. "Looks like I am finally meeting the enemy of my comrade." The creature says. "Who are you!?" Sonic exclaims, ready to fight the Changeling. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Queen Chrysalis, and I shall be your doom, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Chrysalis tells Sonic. "Chrysalis... Well, it's time we take you down!" RD exclaims. With that, the two speedsters get ready to fight the queen of the Changelings.


	15. Queen Chrysalis

**SG: **For those of you wondering (And I know some of you are.), Sonic: Elements of Chaos takes place just one episode before the season 3 finale of MLP. Meaning, after Sonic: Elements of Chaos, the season 3 finale of MLP takes place. And if you weren't wondering, I thought I'd just tell ya anyway. Oh well, ON TO THE CHRYSALIS BOSSFIGHT!

* * *

><p>(Cue Egg Beetle boss theme, Sonic Unleashed)<p>

Queen Chrysalis was the first to attack, as she sent a laser spell straight at the blue hero, and he just stood there as the laser was coming for him! Just before the laser had hit Sonic, he side-stepped out of the way, making the attack scorch the ground where the blue hedgehog once stood. "You inscolent little rodent! Why won't you die!?" Chrysalis growls. "Guess I'm just to cool to die." Sonic teases, doing a finger wave. "Ummm... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." RD warns the blue blur. Sonic turns toward Rainbow Dash. "Why not? It's n-" Sonic retaliates. The hedgehog doesn't get to finish his sentence, as another laser spell is fired at the blue blur, sending flying towards a house in Ponyville. The hedgehog crashes into the house, and is nearly knocked unconsicous due to the shear force he hit it. The blue blur stands back up, slightly bruised. "Now, you're gonna get it." Sonic growls.

The blue blur, along with the rainbow blur, rush at Queen Chrysalis at the same time, which proven in vain, as Queen Chrysalis sets up a shield that blocks the two heroes. But this is no ordinary magic shield. This is an elctric shield. Upon touching it, this causes Sonic and Rainbow Dash to collapse to the ground in pain. "Ow..." RD groans. The queen of the Changelings looks on the ground at the two speedsters, and smiles. "If I knew it was going to be this easy to take you out, I would've come here alone." Chrysalis tells Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Y-you'll never get away with this..." Sonic says. "Ha,ha,ha,ha! You're in no position to demand that, Sonic! Now, say good-bye, Sonic, as well as you, Rainbow Dash!" Chrysalis exclaims. The Queen Chrysalis charges up her horn with magic energy, and prepares to kill the two speedsters. She is about to blast them...

Then suddenly, a yellow energy ball, and a purple energy ball come rushing at the right of Chrysalis!

This catches the Changeling queen off guard, and she is sent a few feet to the left. "WHO DARES DEFY QUEEN CHRYSALIS!" Chrysalis yells out after she regains her footing. "We do." a familiar female voice responds. Chrysalis looks toward her right, and sees the rest of the Mane 6, along with Tails. (Who has his energy cannon from Sonic Battle.) At seeing the group, Queen Chrysalis does a devilish smile. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle and her friends. I have see you have arrived. And what's this? You've brought Sonic's comrade, Tails." Chrysalis says to the group. "Why are ya attackin Ponyville!?" Applejack exclaims. Chrysalis just snicker at the group, and the still weakened Sonic and Rainbow Dash"l. "I'm here for the Chaos Emeralds you have. And with their power, my comrade and I will be able conquer Equestria!" Chrysalis cries out. At hearing Chrysalis explanation, Tails' eyes shrink in fear. "How do you know about the Chaos Emeralds!?" Tails exclaims. "Heh,heh,heh. That's for me to know, and for you never to find out. NOW DIE!" Chrysalis yells out.

(Boss theme change, cue Sonic Colors final boss theme phase 1)

Applejack charged at the queen of the Changelings, and bucked her in the face, sending her back a few more feet then where she was before. "You little..." Chrysalis growls. The Changeling queen decides to switch tactics, as she transforms into Twilight. Chrysalis uses a teleport spell to teleport next to Rarity, and blast her with a quickly charged laser spell. Not only does it hurt, it also messes up her mane. "M-my mane!" Rarity cries out. Now anyone who's anyone knows one thing about Rarity, and that is not mess up her mane. This enrages the fashionista, and she bucks who she thinks is Queen Chrysalis...

And that would be the real Twilight!

Rarity bucked Twilight in the face, annoying the brainiac. "OW! Rarity, I'm the real Twilight!" Twilight exclaims. "Oh! Sorry my dear!" Rarity apologizes. The rest of the Mane 6 and Tails got ready to find out where Chrysalis would pop up next, but unaware to everypony, Sonic and Rainbow Dash had disappeared from sight. We head towards a destroyed house in Ponyville, and see the two speedsters, hurt, but not out. "How are we gonna beat Queen Chrysalis?" RD asks Sonic. "I have no idea. We can't just rush her, since she'll put up that stupid shield of hers." Sonic says. Just as Rainbow is about to retaliate, an explosion is heard from where the battle with the rest of Mane 6 and Tails are battling. The two blurs look out from their hiding spot, and are horrified at what they see...

Their friends... Spread out... Unconscious... Barely alive.

(Music change: His world, sad version)

And in the middle of the spread out group, is Queen Chrysalis, very muc okay. "Sonic... Rainbow Dash... Come out with the Chaos Emeralds, and I promise I won't kill your friends. Just you." Chrysalis calls out. Hearing this, and seeing his friends, enrages Sonic, and a black aura starts to surround the blue hero. "S-Sonic?" RD asks the blue blur. Sonic turns toward the rainbow blur, his eyes starting to become transparent. "She... WILL PAY!" Sonic yells out. What happens next, horrifies Rainbow. Sonic's eyes disqppear completely, his fur turns black, and his quills stand up, as if he was in super form. But this is no super form... The now black hedgehog disappears from Rainbow Dash's sight, and reappears in front of Queen Chrysalis. "Ah, it seems you want to make yourself known now, Sonic." Chrysalis smirks. Sonic clenches his fist in anger. "YOU WILL PAY TO WHAT YOU DID TO TAILS, AND RAINBOW'S FRIENDS!" Sonic yells out in a seemingly demonic voice. Chrysalis just chuckles at Sonic's threat. "And what makes you think you can win?" Chrysalis asks.

(Music change: Dark Gaia phase 1)

The dark hero, instead of answering Queen Chrysalis, disappears from her sight. "What!" Chrysalis exclaims. Suddenly, the dark blur reappears next to the queen of the Changelings, and punches her straight in the face. This sends her flying into a nearby house in Ponyville, and crash straight into it! Chrysalis gets back up after crashing into the house, and starts looking around for the hedgehog. "Such power! Where did it all come from?!" Chrysalis thinks. The Changeling does not get to ponder her thought much longer though, as Sonic reappears next to her, and kicks her straight into the air before disappearing again. After being sent into the air high enough, Sonic reappears above the Changeling queen, and slams her towards the ground, in the middle of the fainted group of heroes. The hit to the ground created a small quake, which wakes up Twilight. "Uggg... Where am I?" the lavender unicorn thinks. She looks around, before seeing her fainted friends, and a severly injured Queen Chrysalis. "What happened here?" Twilight thinks. Then, most suddenly, Sonic appears a few feet from Chrysalis, a crazed smile on his face. "Did you really think you could defeat me? I am the embodiment of anger! I am Dark Sonic, and I shall be your doom!" Dark Sonic exclaims. Fearing the worst might come for Chrysalis, even though she is their enemy, Twilight uses a levitation spell to lift Dark Sonic off the ground.

The black hedgehog looks around, notcing his resraint, and finally his eyes land on Twilight Sparkle. "How dare you keep me from her death!" Dark Sonic exclaims, trying to break out of the levitation spell. Twilight weakly stands back up, and looks at Dark Sonic. "Sonic! What are you doingd? This isn't you!" Twilight cries out. "Well, I'm sorry. If you didn't get the memo, that blue fuck i- GAH!" Dark Sonic yells out, grabing his head in pain. When the black hedgehog looks back at Twilight, Sonic's green eyes seem to be flash from being there to not being there. "I don't know how much longer I can restrain Dark Sonic! Knock me out!" Sonic's voice begs from Dark Sonic's body. "Will you be okay!?" Twilight cries out. "Not important, just knock me o- GAH!" Sonic yells out. The blue blurs eyes disappear from view, and Dark Sonic regains control of Sonic's body. "That rodent shall not be a bother anymore. Now, you shall die!" Dark So7nic exclaims. Before being able to struggle out of Twilight's leviation spell, Dark Sonic sees the lavender unicorn smiling ay him. "Why are you smiling?" Dark Sonic asks. "Oh, no reason. Just the fact of, while you were talking about killing me, you didn't notice the giant wall coming towards you!" Twilight exclaims. Dark Sonic looks behind himself, and the last thing he sees before blacking out is a brick wall slamming straight into him...


	16. Dream time

(Dream World)

We begin in a place that seems like Green Hill Zone, and see the blue hedgehog fainted on the ground. Sonic suddenly wakes up, gasping for air. "GAH!" Sonic gasps. The blue blur looks around, and sees where he is. "Green Hill? How did I get here?" Sonic asks aloud. That's when, a voice comes from behind the hedgehog. "I am afraid this is not the Green Hill area you speak of, Sonic the Hedgehog." the voice says. Sonic turns around to see Princess Luna. "LUNA!" Sonic yells out. "Do not be afraid. You are asleep, and I have come within your dream to talk." Luna explains. Sonic just crosses his arms. "Yea? Talk about what?" Sonic asks. Princess Luna charges up her horn with magic energy, and blasts Sonic...

And surprisingly, it doesn't hurt!

Moments later, a light appears in fron of the two of them, and expands until somthing could be clearly seen...

It was the fight Sonic had with Chrysalis.

But something was wrong, the image Sonic wasn't normal, in fact, he was black with no eyes. The black colored Sonic was contained in the air by the purple aura, and he was madly looking at Twilight. "Do you remember this moment?" Luna asks the blue blur. Sonic scratches his head before answering Princess Luna. "No... Why?..." Sonic asks nervously. "Well it seems, you tried to kill Twilight Sparkle." Luna tells Sonic. "WHAT!" Sonic gasps. Sonic collapses to the ground im shear realization of what he did earlier, and tears start to form in his eyes. "It is quite alright Sonic. Even though you were in, this Dark Sonic form, as you called it, you thankfully did not harm any of the ponies." Luna tells Sonic. Sonic looks from the ground, full grown tears now formed in his eyes. "BUT WHAT IF I DID HUH!? THAT WOULD SPELL DANGER FOR ALL OF EQUESTRIA!" Sonic shoots out. "Sonic, I would suggest you calm down, unless you want that form of yours to be released again. Again nopony was harmed, and Equestria is still mainly safe." Luna tells Sonic. The blue blur wipes the tears from his eyes, and manages to form a weak, but confident smile. "You're right..." Sonic says. "Good, now it is time you wake up." Luna says. "Huh? What do you me-" Sonic asks. Then, with a flash Princess Luna disappears, and a bright light starts to consume the hedgehog, making him cover his eyes.

(Real world)

We head to the upstairs bedroom of Twilight's Library during the time of night, and see Sonic resting peacefully on a bed. Next to the bed, hoping for the hedgehog to wake up, is Tails and Rainbow Dash. "When is he gonna wake up!?" RD complains. "I honestly do not know Rainbow. Sonic hasn't really unconscious for this long. He might not wake up at all." Tails explains. At hearing Tails, Rainbow's eyes shrink in fear of something...

Was Sonic ever going to wake up again?

Then, as if a miracle had come true, Sonic's body had started to move. "He's waking up!" RD cries out, pushing Talis away from the bed. "WOAH!" Tails yelps as he's pushed away. Rainbow stares at the blue blur's face until he wakes up, having the first thing he sees, is Rainbow's face. "AAAAAAAH!" Sonic yells out, quickly jumping up and slamming his head into Rainbow's head. This causes both of them to get a major headache for a few seconds before shaking it off. "Rainbow. Why in Equestria did you do that?" Sonic asks. The rainbow pony starts to nervously blush, and her wings extend out a stiffen up. "Uhhh... Rainbow, you okay there?" Sonic asks, pointing at Rainbow Dash's wings. Rainbow quickly looks at her wings, and rest them, with no avail. "I gotta go!" RD blurts out. With a smile, the rainbow pegasus quickly leaves Sonic alone. "Huh?" Sonic thinks.


	17. Everfree Forest

The very next day, Sonic, Tails, and the Mane 6 have decided to go for the next closest Chaos Emerald. Unfortunately that emerald would be located in Everfree Forest. Upon reaching the , Sonic turns toward the Mane 6 and sees that Fluttershy is missing. "Hey, has anypony seen Fluttershy?" Sonic asks. The group looks around the shy pony, and it turns out she is hiding behind Rainbow Dash. "Huh? Fluttershy, what are you doing back there?" RD asks. "D-do we have to go into the Everfree Forest?" Fluttershy whispers. "I'm afraid we do Fluttershy. We need the all the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman or Chrysalis gets them, or Equestria could be doomed!" Twilight exclaims.

Fluttershy didn't even budge from her spot.

"Also, that means your animals will he turned into Eggman's robotic slaves." Sonic tells Fluttershy. That got to the shy pegasus, as she flew upwards in anger." WHAT!?" Fluttershy screams. "Yeah, if you don't want your animals as robots, we have to get the Chaos Emerald from the forest." Tails adds. Now that got to the pegasus as she landed in front of the group, pure anger in her eyes. "Alright everypony! Follow me!" Fluttershy exclaims. With a strech of her wings, Fluttershy shot off into the Everfree Forest. The group soon followed, hoping to catch up to the shy pegasus before anything happened to her.

(Mobius)

Back with Knuckles and Amy, the pink hedgehog was still waiting at the Master Emerald altar to see if Knuckles found out where they were. No luck so far. "Anything yet Knuckles?" Amy asked the echidna. Knuckles was touching the Master Emerald, trying to get a reading on the seven Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic and Tails. "Sorry. I still cannot feel their presence." Knuckles said, shaking his head. It was then, a sharp surge of energy shot through Knuckles' head, and he started to grin. Seeing this, Amy excitedly went over to the echidna. "Anything?!" Amy cried out. Knuckles looked over at Amy. "I found Sonic and Tails. They seem to be in a dimension... Where horses rule!?" Knuckles exclaims. "What? What do you mean, a dimension where horses rule?" Amy asks. "Well, not exactally horses. These are ponies, and seems Sonic and Tails are with six of them, and they have 3 of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles explains. At hearing Knuckles, Amy started to jump up and down, excited that she might see Sonic soon. The pink hedgehog knew that the Master Emerald had the power of Chaos Control, and she knew they could use it to get to Sonic. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get Sonic!" Amy cries out.

The red echinda shook his head. "I am sorry Amy, but we can't go." Knuckles says. At hearing the red echidna, Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, and was prepared to use it. "What do you mean... Can't go...?" Amy growled at Knuckles. "Well, we do not want to pose as a threat to the species of ponies, due to that being dangerous. And also, Sonic needs to this alone with Tails and his new friends. All we can do is communicate with him with the power of the Chaos Emeralds he has, and Master Emerald." Knuckles explains. Amy rose up her Piko Piko Hammer at Knuckles, and it was clear she was pissed. "Woah, what are you doing?" Knuckles asks the angred hedgehog. Then, next thing he sees is Amy's hammer bashing his head.

(Equestria)

After catching up with Fluttershy, the group continues to walk through the Everfree Forest, hoping not to run into any trouble while finding the next Chaos Emerald. The blue blur is leading the group, as he holds at the green Chaos Emerald to use as a magnet to find the Chaos Emerald in the forest. "How much longer!?" RD complains. "I don't know Rainbow. But I do know we're getting closer to the next emerald." Sonic says, seeing the green emerald's glow grow brighter. It was then, a light shot out from the Chaos Emerald, and stop about four feet from the heroes. The light grew, until an image could clearly be seen.

It was the Master Emerald altar!

Being seen at the altar, with a bandage on his head, is Knuckles. "Knux! Heh, been a while since I've seen you." Sonic tells his friend. "Yeah, but can you mind explaining why you are in a dimension of horses?" Knuckles asks. It was then, Twilight's voice shot out from the group. "Actually, we are ponies." Twilight tells Knuckles. Knuckles just sighed at the lavander unicorn, and then turned his attention back to Sonic and Tails. "Well, Sonic. Thanks to you, Amy has been bothering me nonstop since you used Chaos Control to teleport to that dimension you're in." Knuckles explains. It was then, Knuckles heard someone clearing their throat behind him, and he walked away from thw image , revealing a _VERY PISSED_ off Amy. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Amy screeched, almost making everyone, and everypony deaf. "Well, I wouldn't have run off, if you didn't try to come and oh I don't know... KILL ME back on Mobius!" Sonic shot back. Before Amy can continue arguing with the blue hedgehog, he coved the Chaos Emerald with his hand, thus ending the image transmission. "Who was that?" RD asks. "That, my friends, was Amy Rose." Tails says. "Is she ya girlfriend or somethin Sonic?" Applejack asks. The blue blur cringed at the word, girlfriend. He didn't have one, nor did he need one slowling down his life. "No! She's more of an obssed fan girl, who will not leave me alone!" Sonic exclaims.

At hearing this, Rainbow sighed.

Wait, what?!

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but sigh in relief since her new friend didn't like anypony, or anyone. Before anything else could happen, Sonic looked back at the Chaos Emerald, and saw its glow super bright. "We're close. Follow me." Sonic says. With a nod, the ponies and Tails start to follow Sonic deeper into the forest. But they are unaware of the giant spider webs above them, and something looking down at them from the webs...


	18. The cave

The Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails continue deeper into Everfree Forest, but something isn't right. There is these giant cobwebs, everywhere! "Ugh! What's with these spiderwebs!?" Rarity complains. "Stop complainin. We are almost done, aren't we?" Applejack asks. Sonic looks toward the group, and shakes his head in disappointment. "Sorry ponies. For some reason, something seems to be moving the Chaos Emerald ar- Hey, where's Twilight?" Sonic asks. The group looks to where Twilight was standing, and sure enough, she was missing! "Where did she go!?" Fluttershy cries out. "I don't know, but we do not want to end up seperated now. Lets move!" Tails exclaims. The group continues into deeper into Everfree Forest, until they reach a cave. Sonic checks the Chaos Emerald, and sees the emerald is pointing him towards the cave. The blue blur turns around to talk with the rest of the group...

And hs only sees Fluttershy and Tails.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID EVERYBODY GO!?" Sonic yells out, making Fluttershy start to get scared. "W-w-we don't know. Th-the rest of the girls were behind u-us a second ago." Fluttershy stammers. Sonic sighs annoyed, and rubs his eyes before looking back at the only two of the group who's there. "Alright. Now, the Chaos Emerald is in the cave over there. We need to go inside, and hope that the others catch up." Sonic explains. At hearing this, Fluttershy was starting to shiver in fear. "Can I stay out here?" Fluttershy asks. Sonic and Tails looked over at Fluttershy weirdly, until Sonic shrugged. "Alright. Tails, stay out here with Fluttershy, I'll be back in a Sonic Second." Sonic says. With a nod from Tails, Sonic runs off deep in the cave, unaware of the danger he is about to face.

(In the cave.)

The blue blur didn't have to walk far into the cave, until he came to the first problem. The cave split into two diffrenet pathways. "Dammit. Now I have to see which one the Chaos Emerald." Sonic whispers to himself. The blue hedgehog face palms himself before heading down the left pathway. But as he went down that way, Sonic didn't notice something going down the right path, dragging something else...

(Outside the cave)

Back outside, Talis and Fluttershy are patiently waiting for Sonic, and hopefully, the rest of the Mane 6, to come back. "I wonder where the other girls are." Fluttershy whispers, just enough for Tails to hear. The two tailed fox looked over at the shy pegasus, and he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I think the other girls are fine. They might have just gotten lost." Tails explains. But as he finishes saying this, suddenly, a web shoots out of the cave, and connects itself to Tails' back. "Huh?" Tails thinks. The two tailed fox looks behind himself, to see the web...

And he gets pulled inside the cave!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Tails screams as he's pulled into the cave. "TAILS!" Fluttershy screams. She tries to grab the two tailed fox, to no avail as Tails is dragged straight into the cave, leaving Fluttershy alone outside. Seeing herself all alone outside, tears started to form in the yellow pegasus' eyes. She was alone. Fluttershy was about to cry, when she stopped herself. "Come on Fluttershy. You need to go into that cave, and rescue your friends..." Fluttershy whispers to herself confidentally. The shy pony was about to go into the cave, when her fear took over once again, and she stayed there, scared... Alone...

(In the cave)

Sonic had gone down the left path, and saw it was a dead end, so he spead out of that pathway, and continued down the right pathway. As he was going dowb that path though, he couldn't help but notice spiderwebs along the walls of the cave. "Something is wrong here..." Sonic whispers to himself. The blue blur didn't have time to ponder this, as he saw another dead end, this time it had a giant spiderweb on it! On the web, was six caccons, and in the middle of it was the white Chaos Emerald. "What happened here...?" Sonic thinks as he sees the caccons. As he went towards the giant web, Sonic saw whatever was in the caccons were struggling to get out. He also saw one was incomplete, as he saw two tails sticking out of the one on the farthest right...

Wait, TWO TAILS!?

Sonic realized at once what was in the caccons. It was his friends! "Guys! I'l get you out of there!" Sonic called out. The blue blur got back muffled responses, which he took a cheering, so he went with it. Sonic was about to cut the webbing, when he heard something familiar behind him.

A familiar evil laughter.

The hedgehog turned around, to see a giant metal spider. And in its cockpit, was non other than Dr. Eggman. "It seems you have fallen straight into my trap Sonic!" Eggman exclaims. "Eggman! I should've known you were behind the disapperances of the others!" Sonic shot back. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Why yes. But I refused to capture that one pegasus. Her name, was it Fluttershy? There was no need to capture her. She's no threat to my plans." Eggman tells Sonic.

* * *

><p>SG: He's gonna regret not capturing Fluttershy...<p>

* * *

><p>"What makes you think that, Eggy?" Sonic asks, crossing his arms. Eggman just laughed in Sonic's face before responding. "Are you joking right!? That pegasus is weak!" Eggman shoots out.<p>

(Near the entrance of the cave)

We see Fluttershy near the entrance of the cave, and she continues to walk through it. "Come on... You can do it..." Fluttershy whispers, repeating herself. It is when, she hears evil laughter (Eggman's laughter) echoing in the cave. This makes the shy pegasus cower in fear. "Or not..." Fluttershy whispers.

(Right path end)

Back with Sonic, he is starting to fight Eggman's creation, the Egg Spider. And man, is it tough! Sonic's last attack had barely even left a scratch on the bot. The blue blur is about to Homing Attack the cockpit, when one of the Egg Spider's arms swats at the hedgehog, and he is sent flying...

Straight into the giant spider web...

The blue blur struggled to get free, but no luck. He was stuck fast. Eggman came over at his nemesis, and smiled evilly at him. "Do you like it? This webbing is my own design, created even to keep even magic from destroying it!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic just growled at Eggman. "You wonct win!" Sonic shoots back. After which saying that, Sonic started yelling for help, which is something he never did. "Go on! Call for help! No one will save you now. Say good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Eggman tells Sonic. The Egg Spider begins to raise up its arms to crush Sonic...


	19. The Egg Spider and Chaos Sonic

SG: Before we begin todays chapter, Christian Ape99 asked me during his review why I left last chapter with an 'evil cliffhanger'. Well, I am trying to keep the bossfights in this fanfictions at least every 3 chapters or more. Other than that, onto the boss of this area!

* * *

><p>(At the fork in the cave)<p>

Back with Fluttershy, after attempting the cave, she is at the fork of the cave, and trying to figure out which way to go. "Oh my... Which way do I go?..." Fluttershy whispers to herself. It is then, she hears screaming coming down the right pathway of the cave. "That sounded like Sonic! Uh-oh... He must be in trouble." Fluttershy thinks. Then, without another thought, the shy pegasus runs down the right path.

(At the right path end)

Eggman is laughing manically at Sonic, as his creation's, the Egg Spider, arms/legs are about to crush Sonic, and kill him. Just as the arms of the mechanical spider are raised fully, Eggman stops them. "Before I kill you, it would not be right of me as a villain to ask of your final words. So, any last words, Sonic the Hedgehog?" the mad genius asks, his hands on the main control of the Egg Spider. "Yeah, I have some words. How bout' FUCK OFF EGGMAN!" Sonic yells out. Hearing Sonic, Eggman just slams his left hand against the his Egg Mobile controls, which the Egg Mobile is inside the Egg Spider. (SG: Like all of Eggman's creations.) "YOU INSOLENT RODENT! No matter, you will soon be dead anyway. Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog, my worst enemy." the evil genius says, smiling evily at his nemesis.

Just as Eggman was about to thrust the Egg Spider's arms/legs into Sonic, he heard a small, but easily heard voice. "Leave them alone you meanie!" the voice cried out. Eggman turned around to see non-other than...

Fluttershy.

At seeing the shy pegasus, Eggman just laughed at her. "Oh this is just rich! The weakest one in the group, the one with no courage, the one who takes care of other animals for a living, has come to stop the great and evil Eggman!?" Eggman exclaims. After laughing at Fluttershy some more, Eggman spots something crawling on the wall next to him. It is a weak and small firefly. "Speaking of which..." Eggman whispers, smiling once again. The mad doc lifts one of the Egg Spider's arms/legs up, and hits the firefly towards Fluttershy. The firefly hits the wall next to the wall next to Fluttershy, and lands in front of her. Seeing this, Fluttershy checks on the bug. "Are you okay?" Fluttershy whispers to the firefly. The small bug looks up at Fluttershy before fainting on the ground.

Uh-oh...

Seeing the firefly fainted, this pissed off the Fluttershy, and she looked over at Eggman, anger in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?! I mean, I know you're evil and everythingn but you hurt a teensy, little firefly! REALLY!?" Fluttershy screamed out. Eggman just listened to Fluttershy yelling at him as she went on. "WHY YOU'RE JUST A GREAT BIG MEANIE! THERE, I SAID IT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL!?" Fluttershy screamed out. (SG: I did a Power Ponies refrence. That was from season 4, episode 2 of MLP.) "Oh really? And what are you going to do about it? You're to weak to stop me!" Eggman shot back. Instead of answering Eggman, Fluttershy jumped up, and struck the Egg Spider in the side with all four of her hooves, sending the bot crashing into the cave wall. Now, if you remember, Sonic couldn't even damage the Egg Spider, but when Fluttershy struck the side of the bot, it created a big gaping hole in the middle of it!

(Cue Sonic and the Black Knight King Authur first boss music)

Seeing the damage caused by Fluttershy, Eggman was starting to get a bit worried. "Uh-oh... If that hedgehog couldn't do damage, and this pegasus can cause a lot of damage in my machine, I better be careful." the mad genius thought. After lifting his bot from the cave wall, Eggman faced Fluttershy. "So you think you can beat me? Take this!" Eggman cried out. The doc flipped many switches in his Egg Pod, causing parts of the Egg Spider to open up and reveal missiles. "EGGMAN! ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'LL COLLPASE THE CAVE IF YOU FIRE THOSE MISSILES!" Sonic yells out. "Shut up you nasty blue pincushion! I may collapse the cave, but I'll still be alive due to the Egg Spider's armor. HA,HA,HA,HA,H- *cough cough* Man, I'm getting to old for this shit. Oh well, GOOD-BYE HEROES!" Eggman yells out.

It seems the heroes have lost. Fluttershy is still angry at Eggman, and ready for him to fire the missiles, while Sonic is struggling to break free of the webbing. "Come on..." Sonic thinks. He looks back at the Egg Spider, and sees Eggman's hand slowly reaching for the missile fire button. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yells out. The hedgehog stuggles even more, it is then, time is seemingly stopped around the hedgehog, as the four Chaos Emeralds thet found start to go in front of him. They combine into each other, until they form a orange echidna with white stripes on her quills, and she was wearing tribal clothes and white gloves. She was an echidna of the past. Her name: Tikal. "Tikal! What are you doing here?" Sonic asks. "I have come to help you like I have in the past." Tikal explains. A white light is presented in front of Tikal and Sonic. "If you do remember, the webbing you are trapped in is unbreakable, but I have brought you a form that may break it." Tikal explains. "What is the form?" Sonic asks. Instead of answering, Tikal places the white light within Sonic. "That, you will find out soon enough. One thing about it though, can switch into it when, and back to normal, when you want." Tikal says. Then, with a flash of light, Tikal disappears. After which, time resumes, and another light starts to consume Sonic. "W-what's happening?" Sonic thinks. When the light disappears, Sonic has changed. His quills are standing up as if he was in super form, his fur is now a light cyan blue, and his eyes are yellow. The name of the new form...

Chaos Sonic.

The blue blur felt Chaos energy flowing through his body as he inspected his new form. Then, using the energy on his body, Sonic was able to burn straight through the webbing. Chaos Sonic landed next to Fluttershy, and smilied. "Anypony need help?" Sonic asks cockily. Eggman sees Chaos Sonic freed from the webbing, and starts to slam against his controls of the Egg Mobile. "You cursed hedgehog! I will destroy you, even if in that new form of yours!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic and Fluttershy get into battle position, and get ready to defeat Eggman, and get the fourth Chaos Emerald.

(Cue His World, Sonic's theme)

Eggman started to attack, as he fired the already prepared missiles at the heroes. "Uh-oh! Fluttershy! If those missiles hit the cave, it could collapse!" Chaos Sonic cries out. "Got it!" Fluttershy exclaims. Chaos Sonic jumped at one of the missiles, and directed at another, causing them both to explode. Fluttershy, still with her anger, bucks missiles into each other, or at Eggman, causing them to damage the Egg Spider. "GAAAAAH!" Eggman yells as he's thrown around in his Egg Mobile from the missile explosions like a ragdoll. After being thrown around a bit more, Eggman finally regains control of his Egg Mobile, and his Egg Spider bot. "You're not gonna get away with this!" Eggman cries out. The mad doctor uses the cocoons from the webbing, and starts to fling them at the heroes. Eggman first grabs the cocoon Tails is in, and flings him directly at Chaos Sonic. The cyan blur managed to jump out of the way of that one, only to be hit by another one. This hits Chaos Sonic into a wall, and it slightly hurts him. Now this annoys Chaos Sonic. "You're gonna get it Eggman!" Chaos Sonic exclaims. The cyan blur ran at Eggman, avoiding two more cocoons thrown at him by Eggman. Once getting close enough, Chaos Sonic Homing Attacks the Egg Spider at the cockpit once again, causing some damage to it.

This makes the Egg Spider start to spark and smoke a little bit. "Grrrr... You insolent little hedgehog! I shall destroy you, and rule this planet!" Eggman exclaims. The mad doc presses a button in his Egg Mobile, causing the mouth of the Egg Spider to open up. Egg Spider then shoots a blue laser at Chaos Sonic, who simply just jumps out of its way. "Fluttershy! Make sure the others don't get hurt!" Sonic tells Fluttershy. The shy pegasus nods her head as she prepares to make sure the cocooned heroes don't get heroes. Easier said then done, as Eggman fires another blue laser, this time directed at one of the cocoons near Fluttershy. She quickly manages to grab it, and pull it away, before the laser charred the area where the cocoon once stood. "Do you mind hurrying up!" Fluttershy exclaims. Chaos Sonic spin dashes into the Egg Spider's legs, causing it to fall over, before looking over at Fluttershy. "Don't worry, it's over." Chaos Sonic says. With those words, he Homing Attacks straight through the Egg Spider, cutting it in half. Before the process could be completed though, Eggman managed to eject his Egg Mobile before having it, and him, cut in half.

(End His World, Sonic's theme)

Not wanting to be killed by Chaos Sonic and Fluttershy, Eggman quickly piloted his Egg Mobile outside of the cave. "Heh, looks like that was finished. Now to free the others." Chaos Sonic says.

(Minutes later)

After freeing the others, getting the white Chaos Emerald, and Chaos Sonic turning back into regular Sonic, the heroes presume to leave the cave. "Thanks for saving us back there Sonic." Tails says. "No biggie." Sonic says. "Yeah, thank you to Fluttershy. Good thing you got angry back there." RD says. "N-no problem." Fluttershy whispers. Sonic and Tails looked towards Twilight, and started to talk with her. "Where's the next location Twilight?" Sonic asks. Twilight thinks for a moment, before answering the heroes. "That would be Manehatten. We'll either need to take the hot-air balloon, or go by foot." Twilight explains. "You guys take the balloon. Tails and I have something else to get there." Sonic says. "What would that be sugarcube?" Applejack asks. "You'll see." Tails says. With that, the heroes head out to leave the Everfree Forest, and go to Tails' Workshop.


	20. Return of the Tornado 2

After arriving at Tails' Workshop, Sonic and the Mane 6 are waiting for Tails to come out with the way he and Sonic will get to Manehatten. This kept all of them waiting, and a Sonic and Rainbow Dash were bored out of their minds. "Hurry up in there Tails!" Sonic calls out to his friend, banging against the door of the workshop. (SG: If your wondering what the workshop looks like, it looks like the way it does in the game Sonic Adventure.) "I'm almost done! Calm down!" Tails calls back. "You said that ten minutes ago!" Sonic shoots back. With that, Tails stops arguing with Sonic, and continues to work on something special. The blue blur turns toward the rest of the group, and sighs. "He said he's almost finished, _AGAIN._" Sonic says. "Is he really serious this time?" Rarity asks. "Honestly, I don't know." Sonic says with a shrug. Suddenly, the garage of Tails' Workshop opens up, and an engine could be heard turning on. "What in tarnation?" Applejack asks aloud. The heroes go to the garage of Tails' Workshop, to see outside a blue airplane. It was a two seater.

That was the Tornado 2.

At seeing the plane, the Mane 6, especially Twilight, got curious once again. "What in Equestria is this?" Twilight asks. Tails jumps from the cockpit of his plane, and happily places his left hand on the Tornado 2. "This, my friends, is an airplane, which I named the Tornado 2." Tails says. "Wait, if this is the Tornado 2, what happened to the original?" RD asks. "Well... It kinda... Got shot down by Eggman..." Tails admits sadly. (SG: Reference to Sonic Adventure.) Sonic walks up to his friend, and smiles. "Tails, the past is the past. Now, let's concentrate on the present." Sonic says. Tails looks up at Sonic, and smiles back at him. "Yeah, you're right. Now lets go find that Chaos Emerald!" Tail exclaims. Then, the two tailed fox looks over at the Mane 6, and realizes something he should've.

How were they going to follow Sonic and himself to Manehatten?

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were already covered, since they could fly, and Tails could bring one more passenger since Sonic likes to ride on the wing of the Tornado 2. But the others, he had no idea how they would follow. "Ummm... Girls? How will you follow us? You don't have the balloon with you." Tails says. "Don't worry, I could go back and get it." Twilight says. "That'll take to long!" RD exclaims. "Well I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, it's either we go back to Ponyville and get the hot-air balloon, or go on foot." Twilight explains. At hearing Ponyville, Sonic got a little bit curious. "Wait? The balloon is back in Ponyville? That shouldn't take to long, especially since you could teleport us, right Twilight?" Sonic asks. "Yep!" Twilight responds. "Then it's settled, one of us will go back to Ponyville to get the hot-air balloon, then he or she come back to the workshop." Tails says. The others nod their heads, except Rainbow Dash, who's a bit ticked off about one of them needing to go back to Ponyville. Finally, she gives in, and agrees with the others. "Fine! But this better not take to long, we don't want Eggface and Chrysalis to get that next Chaos Emerald." RD says annoyed. With all the Mane 6, and Sonic and Tails, agreeing on the plan, Twilight charged up her horn with magic, and teleported herself to Ponyville.

(Minutes later...)

It's barely been a few minutes, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash find themselves bored out of their minds, _AGAIN._ "What taking Twilight so long!?" RD complains. "Calm down Rainbow. I'm sure Twi will be here any minute now." Applejack says. "Yea, but every minute we spend here, is another minute where Eggman could be getting closer to the next Chaos Emerald." Sonic explains. "That is true, but that Eggman guy is so... Stupid. Especially with those machines of his." Rarity says. "Don't underestimate Dr. Eggman, his machines do get more and more dangerous." Tails explains. "Yeah right! Only "dangerous machine" that Egghead has created was that giant spider robot, and even then, he was no match for us." RD says. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you girls were trapped in webs while Sonic and I took out Eggman." Fluttershy says. "Shut it." RD says. That is when, something is spotted in the distance. It is Twilight, in the hot-air balloon! "Damn finally!" RD exclaims. The rest of the Mane 6 (except Twilight) stare at Rainbow Dash at the inappropriate language she just did. Rainbow Dash just sighs. "What? Hey, if you hung around the dude a lot, you wouldn't have picked up new words by now?" RD asks, pointing at Sonic. "Yes, but some vocabulary like that Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaims. "Oh shut up..." RD whispers under her breath.

(Moments later)

After landing the hot-air balloon, Twilight has finally met up with the others. "Your finally here! Thank Celestia!" RD exclaims. "What's wrong with you Miss Grumpy?" Twilight asks. "She got bored waitin." Applejack says. Rainbow Dash just sighs, and face-hooves herself before talking once again. "Look, can we go now!?" RD exclaims. "Yes, we can go now Rainbow." Twilight says. With that said, Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight get in the hot-air balloon, while Sonic and Tails board the Tornado 2. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy spread their wings, and the heroes fly off towards Manehatten.


	21. Rainbow Dash vs Dark Sonic

(At the skies above Equestria)

After about 20 minutes of flying, the heroes seem to be getting closer to the city of Manehatten, but it is still not visable to the heroes. "Man, where is this Manehatten place." Sonic complains. "I think we're close. I mean, the emerald radar I installed on the Tornado 2 is telling us to go this way, so we must be close to the town." Tails says, trying to get Sonic to stop complaining. That is when, Rainbow Dash flies up to the Tornado 2, flying backwards, and smiles at the two Mobiuns. "Having fun there guys?" RD asks. "Seriously? Why now Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. "No reason." RD says. Sonic just face-plams at Rainbow Dash, who laughs in his face. But for some odd reason, something in her mind said to leave Sonic and Tails alone. Wether it was due to the weird feelings she got when she was around him, ir the fact that Sonic could turn into the black evil hedgehog if was to angry, Rainbow Dash decided to leave the blue blur alone. It is then, Tails manages to pick up the Chaos Emerald signal eminating from below them. "Follow me!" Tails calls out to the others, who are behind the Tornado 2.

Tails nose dives the plane downwards, Sonic holding on for dear life, and they see a city below. "That must be Manehatten. Tails, lets land the Tornado outside the city!" Sonic calls out to his friend. Tails nods his head, and turns the plane to the outside of the city.

(Back on Mobius)

With Knuckles and Amy, the pink hedgehog is giving Knuckles a hard time by complaining why she and him can't go to Equestria and help Sonic. They've been at it for about half an hour, and Knuckles is a about to explode in anger. "Amy Rose... I swear to Chaos... If you don't shut the fuck up... I will hurt you..." Knuckles says, gritting his teeth. "BUT I WANT TO GO GET SONIC!" Amy complains. The red echidna has had enough, as he his left hand clenches into a fist, and he attempts to strike Amy in the face...

Only to be hit in the face himself by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

The red echinda is sent towards one of the pillars on Angel Island, and he crashs straight into it, nearly knocking him out. "Ow..." Knuckles thinks, rubbing his head. Before Knuckles could stand back up, Amy had walked up to him, Piko Piko Hammer ready to strike. "Now, are you ready to take me?" Amy asks in a menacing voice. Not wanting to be killed by Amy Rose, (SG: SHE CAN BE GODDAMN POWERFUL AT TIMES!) Knuckles walked over to the Master Emerald, and touched it with his hands. The red echidna whipsered some words that were unaudiable, and in a flash of green light, both he and Amy had disappeared. Their next stop:

Equestria...

(With the others)

After a few more minutes of flight, the heroes have finally landed on the outside Manehatten. "Finally." Sonic says aloud, jumping off the wing of the Tornado 2. The blue blur stretched his legs, and met up with Tails and the Mane 6. "So, ya'll ready to find that next emerald?" Applejack asks. "Hmph, we were born ready!" RD exclaims. Hearing the rainbow pegasus, Sonic looks over at her and smiles. "Heh,heh,heh. I was born more ready then you Rainbow." Sonic says, snickering a bit more. At hearing the blue blur, Rainbow Dash had taken Sonic's comment as a challenge. "Oh, is that a challenge, Sonic the Hedgehog?" RD asks, smiling confidentally. Sonic puts his hands at his hips, and smiles back. "So what if it is? I would beat you on finding the next Chaos Emerald in a split second." Sonic says. Fearing this might turn into an arguement, the rest of the Mane 6, and Tails, attempt to intervene on the conversation. "Uh, guys... We still have to find the next emerald." Twilight says. No luck breaking up the conversation between the two speedsters. "Psssh. Like you would be able to. I could easily go above the city, and find the Chaos Emerald no problem." RD says to Sonic. "Sonic, don't start arguing." Tails says. Still, no luck with trying to break the conversation. "Yeah! If you didn't have that stupid flying, I could easily win!" Sonic blurts out.

Unaware to the blue hedgehog, that comment had really pissed off Rainbow Dash. Nopony, and I mean, _NOPONY _ has been ever dumb enough to make fun of Rainbow Dash's flying. (SG: At least, I think so...) "What... Did you say... ABOUT... MY... FLYING...? RD asks angrily. "Oh nothing, just that it is... STUPID." Sonic says. Now, that had pushed Rainbow Dash over the edge, as she bucked Sonic straight in the face. He is sent back a few feet, but regains his footing quite easily. The blue blur whiped his mouth, and a small amount of blood that had formed from where Rainbow Dash bucked him, had now stained his right glove. Sonic looked at this, and just smiled. "Oh, now it's on..." Sonic says aloud. At hearing this, everyone face-palmed/face-hooved. "Oh dear Celesita..." Rarity whispers.

(Cue You're Gonna Go Far Kid)

* * *

><p>SG: I have no idea why, but I just felt like usin this song, which I don't care which version you use, for the Sonic vs Rainbow Dash mini boss. Yes, this is a mini boss.<p>

* * *

><p>The blue blur ran straight for Rainbow Dash, and attempted to Homing Attack her. His Homing Attack is proven useless though, as Rainbow Dash simply jumps out of the way. Seeing this, Sonic manages to get out of ball form, and look over at the rainbow pegasus. "Hmph, this'll be easy." Sonic thinks. Unfortunately, in reality, Sonic has no control of his body. Instead, Dark Sonic has control, and is making Sonic seem like he has control of his body. (SG: This'll be important in the sequal. The fact that Dark Sonic has more power) Sonic thought of a new idea to strike his opponet. The blue blur went into ball form, and was seemingly charging up a Spin Dash. Instead of a Spin Dash though, these light blue aura orbs started to go within the hedgehog. After a few more seconds of charging up, the blue blur stopped reving up his ball form, and stood back up, his whole body glowing light blue. "Lets see you dodge this." Sonic says, smiling devlishly. Tails, now seeing Sonic's glowing body, knew what the blue hero was going to do. "He's gonna use the Light Speed Dash Attack... Uh-oh..." Tails thinks. Suddenly, Sonic had disappeared from everyone's sight. "Where did he go!" Pinkie gasps. Then, almost as sudden as the blue blur disappeared, he reappeared behind Rainbow Dash, the same light blue glow surrounding his body. But this time, his eyes looked a little bit more... Transparent. And his fur began to get darker. "RAINBOW! BEHIND YOU!" Twilight cried out.<p>

But it was to late. By the time Rainbow Dash looked behind herself, Sonic was ready to strike. She picked up the rainbow pegasus by the neck, and punched her in the gut, sending Rainbow Dash flying a few feet away. The blue blur then disappeared, and reappeared behind the rainbow pegasus, and struck her in the air before disappearing once again. After being sent up a few feet upwards, Rainbow Dash had managed to regain her senses, and fly in place. She was looking around for Sonic, preparing for his next attack. It is then, the blue blur appears in front of Rainbow Dash.

A bad decision.

Given only a split second to react, Rainbow Dash took her oppertunity, and slammed herself into the hedgehog, full force. This sent both her and Sonic crashing towards the ground. Upon crashing on the ground, a dust cloud is sent up, and a small crater is formed where Rainbow Dash and Sonix had crashed. Once the dust clears though, Rainbow Dash is clearly the only one see in the crater. She is badly injured, and is still fighting. "Where are you, you coward!" RD calls out. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash is snatched by the neck by someone's hand. That hand proves to come from Sonic, as the blue blur now holds the weakend pegasus up in the air. "Did you really think you could beat me!? You are a fool!" Sonic shoots out. As Sonic is talking, the rainbow pegasus manages to look at Sonic, and sees the transparent eyes. "Those eyes... That could only mean..." RD thinks. The blue blur slams Rainbow Dash onto the ground, and smiles devilishly at her. "Any last words Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks, his voice now sounding evil and demonic. "Sonic... Th-this isn't... You... You said you wouldn't kill... Anypony..." RD says weakly. "Well I would've kept to that if you didn't piss me off like you did." Sonic says, his grip on Rainbow Dash's neck now tightening. This causes Rainbow Dash to cought a bit, before struggling to talk again. "No... I mean... The Sonic... I've been with... Would never kill... Even for a simple dumb reason..." RD says weakly. At hearing the rainbow pegasus, Sonic's eyes began to become more and more normal. That is, until Dark Sonic tightens his control on the blue hero. "Yeah, so what? I changed." Sonic says.

Fearing her words won't work as well anymore, Rainbow Dash has to find a way to reach Sonic another way. By reaching into his past. "But... *cough, cough* How could you kill? You... Always defeated that Egghead without killing... Him." RD says. Hearing Eggman's name just annoyed Sonic, and gave more power to Dark Sonic. "DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP EGGMAN! HE HAS DESTROYED CITIES, BURNED FORESTS, AND TURNED OTHERS INTO HIS MINDLESS ROBOTIC SLAVES!" Sonic yells out, slamming Rainbow Dash against the floor. "GAH!" RD yells out. Her head started to bleed dur to the slam Sonic did against her head. It wouldn't be long before Sonic killed his friend. "Now... You shall die." Sonic says. Just as the blue blur is about to slam Rainbow Dash's head against the floor repeatedly until she died, he heard a voice coming from behind him, followed by a yellow energy ball hitting his back. That crossed the line, Sonic had fully turned into Dark Sonic by the time he turned toward his attacker. It was Tails, and he had his energy ball arm cannon ready to be fired again. "Don't kill her Sonic. I know you're still in there." Tails says. "STAY OUT OF THIS BOY! THIS IS BETWEEN MYSELF, AND THIS DAMN RAINBOW PEGASUS!" Dark Sonic yells out. "I will not allow you to hurt her anymore Sonic. If you want her, you're just going to have to kill me." Tails says. Dark Sonic just laughs. "With pleasure..." Dark Sonic whispers.

The black hedgehog started to walk towards Tails, with intention to kill him. But with every step, Dark Sonic started to slow down, until he stopped, just 3 feet from the fox. He collapsed to his knees, and grabbed his head in pain. It is then, Sonic's voice is heard from Dark Sonic. "GAAAAAH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sonic yells out. The pain was unbarable for either Sonic or Dark take, so the hedgehog's vision went black as he collapsed to the ground and fainted.

* * *

><p>SG: Yep, Dark Sonic once again! And it looks like Knuckles and Amy are on their way to Equestria. We'll be joined by them, and find out what happened to Sonic, in the next chapter of Sonic: Elements of Chaos! Until the next chapter, or fanfiction, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out. PEACE.<p> 


	22. Amy and Knuckles arrive!

(In the dream world)

We find Sonic walking around his dream version of Green Hill Zone. The blue blur knew he was in the dream world this time, and he was just there waiting for a certain alicorn to come and appear. So he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited some more.

Eventually after a few minutes of waiting, Sonic got impatient, and decided to find a way out of the dream world without talking to Princess Luna. The blue hedgehog turned around, only to have Princess Luna appear in front of him. "AHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled out as he jumped back in fear. He looked over at Princess Luna, and sighed in annoyance. "Can you be more scary?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "We are quite sorry Sonic the Hedgehog. We did not know that we would scare thou." Luna says. Sonic just sighs, and face-plams. "It's alright princess. Anyway, why am I in the dream world once again?" Sonic asks, impatiently tapping his left foot. Princess Luna cleared her throat before talking with Sonic once again. "Well, it seems thou hath nearly killed one of our subjects, and the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash." Luna says. At hearing Princess Luna, Sonic held up his right hand to her. "Can you give me a moment Princess Luna?" Sonic asks. Princess Luna nodded her head, and Sonic slowly walked over to a nearby palm tree. Then, he presumed to kick the _HELL_ out of the tree. "YOU. GOT. TO. BE. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME!" Sonic yelled out as he kicked the tree. He finally ended his assult on the tree by ax kicking it, causing the tree to fall down. "Now that's better." Sonic says, dusting off his hands.

The blue blur walked back to Princess Luna, a smile now on his face. "Well, thou seems to be feeling better." Luna says. "Definatly. Now, can I go?" Sonic asks impatiently. Princess Luna shakes her head. "We are quite sorry Sonic, but there is one thing we must tell thou." Luna says. "Whaaaaaaat?"! Sonic complains. "Well it seems thou hath been able to unlock a new form. Please, tell us what is this form?" Luna asks. Sonic just smirks. "Instead of telling, why don't I show you?" Sonic asks. "What does thou mean?" Luna asks. Sonic just steps back a few feet, and a cyan glow surrounds the blue hero. When the glow disappears, Sonic has transformed into Chaos Sonic. "Cool right?" Chaos Sonic asks. "Thou doth look different, but we do feel that energy from the Chaos Emerald eminatting from thou. Please, t- Wait, it seems thou needs to be woken now, so we will leave thou until next time." Luna says. Then, a bright light blinds Chaos Sonic, as his body wakes up.

(Real world)

Sonic still has his eyes closed as he starts to wake up. Suddenly, he feels a slap hit him on the side of the face, along with a familiar male voice calling out. "Wake up." The voice says. The person talking continues to slap Sonic, and say wake up over and over again. After a few more slaps, Sonic has finally gotten tired of it, and opened his eyes, and grabbed person's arm. "Stop... Slapping... Me..." Sonic says. The blue blur gets a good his attacker, and sees it is Knuckles. "Hey there Mr. Sleepy." Knuckles says. Sonic lets go of his companion's arm, and jumps back up on his feet. "First of all, why the _hell _ were you slapping me. Secondly, why are you here even though you knew I could this on my _OWN_?" Sonic asks, obviously annoyed. "Well, you were unconscious, so that seemed like that was the right thing to do. Also, the only reason I came is because _SHE _ wouldn't leave me alone." Knuckles explains. At hearing the word "she", Sonic got a little bit nervous. "Wait... Who are you talking about?" Sonic asks. Knuckles doesn't have to question, as a familiar voice rings out behind the two heroes.

"Ooooh Sonic!" A familiar female voice calls out.

At hearing the voice, the blue blur nearly froze, and he slowly turned around. Upon fully turning around, Sonic sees Amy Rose, a bit calmer than she was when she nearly tried to kill him and Tails back on Mobius. After getting a good look at the obssed fangirl, the blue blur turned toward Knuckles, his left eye twitching. "WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYDIDYOUBRINGHER?!" Sonic yells at Knuckles. "Oh I don't know... She nearly tried to kill me!" Knuckles shoots out. Sonic frowned at Knuckles. "Next time... Knock her... Out..." Sonic whispers. The blue blur turned back toward Amy, only to see her tackle her to the ground. "GAH!" Sonic yells out as he and Amy hit the ground. Sonic looks at Amy, as she smiles at him, almost as crazy as Pinkie Pie would. "Can you please get off of me, or can somepony get her off of me?" Sonic asks. "Some... Pony?" Knuckles and Amy ask. It ks then, a purple aura surrounds Amy Rose, and she is lifted off of Sonic, and placed a few feet from him. This gives the blue hedgehog a chance to get up, and so he did. Then, Sonic looked behind himself, and saw the Mane 6, and Twilight was using her magic to lift Amy up. He also saw that Rainbow Dash was completely healed back up. "Thanks Twilight." Sonic says, getting back up on his feet once again. "No problem Sonic." Twilight says. At hearing the lavender unicorn just talk, Knuckles and Amy just stare at the Mane 6, dumbfounded. "Sonic... Can I talk to you in private?" Knuckles asks. Sonic just shrugs. "I can't see why not." Sonic says.

The two of them walked a fair distance before Knuckles spoke with the blue hedgehog. "Okay... Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to teleport to a world with talking ponies?" Knuckles asks, putting his left hand to his head. "Stop complaining Knucklehead, it's not like we've done this before. I mean, the last time this happened, we were teleported to a world with humans." Sonic says. (SG: Reference to Sonic X.) The red echidna just stares at Sonic, again dumbfounded, making the blue hedgehog sigh at him. "Listen, can we go? Tails found out there's a Chaos Emerald here, and we need to find it before Ol' Baldy McNoseHair does." Sonic explains. "You mean this Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asks, holding out the cyan Chaos Emerald in his left hand. "Where did you find that?..." Sonic asks, pointing at the gem. "Well, when Amy and myself arrived here, we just so happened to see the Chaos Emerald, so I picked it up." Knuckles says, tossing the gem up and down. Before something could happen to the next Chaos Emerald, Sonic quickly took it from Knuckles, and placed it within his quills. "Hey! Whatcha do that for!?" Knuckles complains. "Shut up you idiot. Now lets head back with the others." Sonic says. Then, the blue blur, and red echidna started to run back towards their comrades...

(Minutes later)

After reaching the rest of the group, the heroes knew they had a new problem...

How were Knuckles and Amy gonna come?

One of them could ride in the Tornado 2, and there was no way in hell that Sonic would let Amy ride in the Tornado 2. The hot-air balloon could possibly support the extra weight of Knuckles and Amy, but since they weren't the same size, nor the same weight of the ponies, no one knew what would happen when the balloon would take off. "So... How are we going to do this?" Knuckles asks. "I could ride on the Tornado 2 with Sonic and Tails!" Amy chimes in. "NO!" Sonic and Tails blurt out, not wanting Amy Rose with them. "Well, perhaps I could ride with you boys then. Riding in that plane of yours couldn't be any different then riding in the hot-air balloon, could it?" Rarity suggest. Sonic and Tails were chiming up to the idea, but not Amy, mainly due to the fact that she had a crush on Sonic, and she didn't want another female near him. But she ignored her anger, and decided to have Rarity ride with Sonic, since she could get him back after this whole dilemma is over. "Alright, I can deal with that." Sonic says, shrugging. With a happy expression on her face, Rarity went into the passenger seat of the Tornado 2, while the others either got in the hot-air balloon, or got ready to fly off. Then, with the start of the Tornado 2's engine, the heroes took off into the skies.

(Later...)

Just after being in the Tornado 2 for a few minutes of flight, Rarity had now regretted her decision to come with Sonic and Tails on the plane...

Mainly due to the fact that her mane was getting all messed up.

"Oh, why did I choose to go with these two!" Rarity complains. At hearing her, Sonic turned around, and chuckled at her. "Well it was your decision Rarity, not mine." Sonic says. "Oh, quiet you!" Rarity shoots out. Suddenly, something shoots the bottom of the Tornado 2, causing it to shake. "WOAH! Tails, what hit us!?" Sonic exclaims. "I don't know!" Tails responds. It is then, a giant yellow battleship appears in front of the heroes. And of course, controlling it, is Dr. Eggman. "I will not allow you to leave here alive Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman tells our blue hero. Sonic turns toward the battleship, and smiles. "Really Egghead? Your using the Egg Cauldron, again? You do know that I defeated that thing, TWICE, right?" Sonic asks the evil genius. At hearing this, Eggman bangs against the controls of the Egg Cauldron Mk ll, and looks back over at Sonic. "This will be different, you nasty little pincushion! I will beat you once and for all!" Eggman exclaims. At hearing Eggman's threat, Sonic just gets into a battle stance, ready to take down the Egg Cauldron Mk ll. "I'd like to see you try." Sonic says.

* * *

><p>SG: Yep, I had the Egg Cauldron appear. I was originally gonna use the Egg Genesis for this boss, but I decided to switch it to the Egg Cauldron. Especially since the Egg Genesis boss here would've given you a huge hint to the final Eggman boss fight in this story. *Hint: The boss I'm talking about is one of Sonic's bossfights in Sonic 06.* Anyway, next time, Sonic and co. will take on the Egg Cauldron. Till' then, this is TheSonicGamer99, signing out. PEACE!<p> 


	23. Sky battle

**SG**: Before I begin today's chapter, for those of you who have played Sonic Unleashed, you have to know how easy the Egg Cauldron was. So instead of that easy junk, I slightly modified the Egg Cauldron to be a biiiiit harder. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Cue Egg Cauldron boss music)<p>

Sonic and Tails knew what to expect with the Egg Cauldron, so the two tailed fox did what was necessary to defeat it. "Hold on back there!" Tails called out to Rarity. It is then, Tails pressed a button on the Tornado 2's cockpit, causing to transform. The front wing started to split apart, making Sonic jump to the back of the plane so he wouldn't fall. The front wing split into four different pieces, and separated to the sides of the Tornado 2. The back of the plane had also changed. The back had risen up a few inches. Finally, the propeller of the Tornado 2 went inside the plane, and it was replaced by a jet booster. It was no longer the Tornado 2.

It was the X Tornado!

* * *

><p>SG: Yep. I call the transformation that was used for the Tornado 2 in Sonic Adventure, the X Tornado. You got a problem with that?<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice job buddy! Now lets get rid of this bucket of bolts!" Sonic exclaims. Tails nods his head in response, and activates the jet booster, boosting off towards the Egg Cauldron.<p>

(With the rest of the Mane Six, and Knuckles and Amy)

With the other heroes, they saw the Tornado 2 blast off towards the Egg Cauldron. "Great, now how do we help?" Knuckles complains. With hearing that, Rainbow Dash confidently flies up to the front of the hot-air balloon. "Leave that to me! *Looks at Applejack* Do you have any rope?" RD asks. "Yes ah do." Applejack says, removing her hat, and removing a lasso from the inside. Then, using her lassoing skills, Applejack throws one end to Rainbow Dash, and she catches it with her mouth. With a way to catch up to Eggman and Sonic, the Mane 6, and Knuckles and Amy, head towards the battle.

(At the battle... Finally)

Eggman sees the heroes approaching fast. "Grrrrr... So you think you can take me on, eh? Take this!" Eggman exclaims. Suddenly, the front of the Egg Cauldron opens up, and shoots a giant laser at the heroes! The Tornado 2 barely was able to avoid the laser, along with the others. "Heh, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to beat us, Egghead!" Sonic calls out. At hearing this, Eggman just slams his fists against the controls of the Egg Cauldron. "You want more eh? Then how about more things to concentrate on!" Eggman shoots back. The front of the Egg Cauldron opens back up, and these small flying robots fly out of it, and head directly for the heroes. This wouldn't be a problem... That is, if the bots didn't come ready with missiles, and small gattleing guns. The bots started to open fire on the X Tornado, causing Tails to quickly avoid them. That is, until one of the wings got struck by a bullet. "Damn! Sonic, we have to finish this fight soon! I don't think the X Tornado can get another hit against the wing!" Tails calls out to his friend. At hearing his, Sonic just smiles. "Well, lets get this over with." Sonic says, grabbing the green Chaos Emerald from his quills. The blue blue holds it up above his head, and a cyan blue aura surrounds him. Then, in a split second, the Chaos Emerald fades within the blue blur, and he transforms into Chaos Sonic. "Chaos Control!" Chaos Sonic exclaims. With a flash of white light, Chaos Sonic disappears from the X Tornado, and reappears on top of the Egg Cauldron. Now on top of it, Chaos Sonic knocks on the metal of the ship. "Hey Egghead! Try to catch me now!" Sonic calls out to the doc.

Now knowing that his nemesis is on the Egg Cauldron, Eggman has one option...

Shoot the blue blur off.

Knowing this might damage his ship, Eggman didn't care, he just wanted Sonic dead. "Why you nasty little pincushion! BOTS! CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE ON THE BLUE RAT ON MY SHIP!" Eggman orders the flying bots. It is then, the flying robots, along with a few Swatbots, appear in front and behind Chaos Sonic. "What have I been telling you. I'm not a rat..." Chaos Sonic begins. Chaos Sonic charges up Chaos Energy, and after a few seconds, unleashes the Light Speed Dash Attack on the robots. Non of the bots stood a chance, as a cyan blur came rushing at them at the speed of light. The robots were obliterated in mere seconds, and standing back in the Egg Cauldron, unharmed, was Chaos Sonic. "I'm a hedgehog." Chaos Sonic finishes, brushing himself off. Now seeing his bots destroyed, the doc slams against the controls of the Egg Cauldron. "If you want something done... You have to do it yourself." Eggman whispers. The evil genius sets the Egg Cauldron to autopilot, and heads off to take care of Sonic himself.

(With the heroes)

With no more robots aiming for the heroes, this gave them a chance to out the Egg Cauldron. "Alright Tails! Take this thing out, and lets go!" Chaos Sonic tells his friend. "Alright!" Tails responds. The two tailed fox is about to shoot the Egg Cauldron, when he spots something behind Chaos Sonic. "Sonic! Look out!" Tails warns Chaos Sonic. The cyan blur looks behind himself, to see a blue spike ball trying to slam down on his head. Using his speed, Chaos Sonic is able to avoid the spike ball, making the object slam down on the Egg Cauldron. The cyan blur looks to where he thinks the spike ball came from, and sees Dr. Eggman in the Egg Breaker mech. "Leaving so soon? I can't let you do that hedgehog." Eggman says menacingly. Chaos Sonic just crosses his arms at Eggman. "And what makes you think you can take me, and the others on?" Chaos Sonic asks. At hearing Chaos Sonic, Eggman just laughs in his face. "HO,HO,HO,HO,HO! You mean your friends that can't reach us without landing their only way to get off my ship? This is to rich! HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Eggman laughs. It is then, Rainbow Dash is seen landing next to Chaos Sonic. "He means me dumbass." RD says to Eggman. Seeing the rainbow pegasus, just infuriates Dr. Eggman even further. "Grrrr... YOU MISRABLE PEGASUS! How about, I take you out first?" Eggman asks menacingly. The mad doc aims the spike ball arm of the Egg Breaker at Rainbow Dash. It seems like an easy dodge, right?

WRONG!

Before the spike ball hits, Rainbow Dash flies above it's projected landing sight. She thinks she avoided it, when suddenly, the spike ball redirects at her and opens up to reveal an electrified net. This catches the rainbow pegasus off guard, and she is snatched off the net, and thrown off the Egg Cauldron. "RAINBOW!" Chaos Sonic yells out. The cyan hedgehog looks over at Eggman, anger in his eyes. "You... You're dead." Chaos Sonic says. Eggman just smiles at Chaos Sonic. "Oh, and what makes you think that?" Eggman asks. Chaos Sonic raises up his left hand at the Egg Breaker, and a cyan energy ball appears on his hand, and is blasted towards the bot, instantly blowing it up, and sending Eggman flying. "CUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOOUUUU SOOOOOONIC!" Eggman yells out as he flies off. With Eggman now gone, Chaos Sonic jumps off the Egg Cauldron, hoping to catch up to the falling Rainbow Dash.

(End Egg Cauldron boss music)

600 feet until ground...

Rainbow Dash is struggling to get free of the net, to no avail. Every time she struggles against the net it just eletricutes her. "GAAAAH!" RD yells out in pain as the net continues to shock her. She continues to try and get free, even as the net shocks her repeatedly.

500 feet until ground...

After a few more shocks from the net, Rainbow Dash feels herself getting weaker and weaker. Eventually, she is starting to feel herself slipping away from consciousness. "No... Must... Break out... Of net... Must not die..." RD whispers to herself weakly. She keeps telling herself this, and trying to break free of the net. But even Rainbow Dash knows, if she keeps getting shocked like this, she will fall unconscious and die...

400 feet until ground...

She continues to struggle with the net, until she sees a cyan blur diving for her. It's Chaos Sonic! "Don't worry Rainbow Dash! I'm coming!" Chaos Sonic calls out. Even as a savior is coming for her, Rainbow Dash continues to struggle with the net.

300 feet until ground...

After a few more shocks, Rainbow Dash's body has had enough. She feels herself slowly slipping away from consciousness. The last thing the rainbow pegasus feels, is something touching her back, before falling unconscious...


	24. No more loyalty

We arrive in Ponyville, back at Twilight's Library. Once inside, we head upstairs to see the blue blur next to the bed that an unconscious Rainbow Dash is laying on. She has a couple bandages on here body, due to the injuries she sustained during the fight with Dr. Eggman. "Wake up already..." Sonic whispers. The blue hero is getting a bit impatient waiting for Rainbow Dash to wake up, but the thing is...

He chose to wait with her until she woke up.

Sonic didn't know why, but he just felt like it was the right thing to do. As the blue blur looked at Rainbow Dash, he couldn't help but think that she was cute. "Man... She is cute... Wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? SHE'S A DAMN PEGASUS! I am a hedgehog! This wouldn't work out. It would be impossible." Sonic thought to himself. But still, Sonic couldn't help but stare at the unconscious rainbow pegasus. It is then, the blue blur realizes something...

"Am I falling in love... With a pegasus?" Sonic asked aloud.

Unfortunately, Sonic said that quite loudly, causing the unconscious Rainbow Dash to stir a bit. "No... Don't..." RD whispered in her sleep. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash wakes up, screaming her head off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" RD screamed. The rainbow pegasus looked at her surroundings after she was done screaming, and eventually, her sights set on Sonic, who was trying to clear his ears from ringing. "Jeez, could you have screamed any louder?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Rainbow Dash smiles nervously at the blue blur. "Sorry." RD says. After his ears were cleared of the annoying ringing sound, Sonic started to talk with Rainbow Dash. "You okay now Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asked. Rainbow Dash nodded her head, and attmpted to step off the bed.

A bad choice...

Upon getting onto all four of her hooves, a surge of pain went through the rainbow pegasus, and she fell onto the ground. "AAAAAARGH!" RD yelled out in pain. Sonic quickly came to her aid, placing Rainbow Dash back on the bed. "Twilight said this would happen. She didn't have enough magic to heal up all of your injuries Rainbow Dash, so you're going to have to stay in bed. At least for a few hours." Sonic explains. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash goes all wide eyed. "WHAT!? NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! You guys need my help!" RD cries out. Sonic just sighs at the rainbow pegasus. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, it wasn't my idea to leave you here, but with the injuries you have, you'll have no chance against Dr. Eggman and Queen Chrysalis." Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash just sighs, and lays on her back on the bed. "Alright then... Leave." RD whispers. "What?" Sonic asks, not really hearing what Rainbow Dash said. "You heard me. Leave me alone. Go find your Chaos Emeralds, and leave." RD says, her color starting to gray a little bit. "Alright... Hope you can get better." Sonic says, leaving Rainbow Dash alone.

The blue blur didn't know this, but Rainbow Dash was starting to become Discorded. Meaning, she was becoming the opposite of herself. The rainbow pegasus didn't care, she was gonna be stuck in bed for who knows how long, and not be able to help defeat Egghead and Chrysalis. Fortunately enough though, Rainbow Dash thought of a plan to try and meet the others at Ghastly Gorge, the location of the next Chaos Emerald. She was going to execute it...

Tonight.

(That evening)

After making sure that the other heroes were at least near Ghastly Gorge, Rainbow Dash started to do her slightly thought out plan. She wasn't doing this for anypony though, she just wanted to beat Eggman herself. After making sure Spike was asleep, Rainbow Dash crept out of a window, and started to fly towards Ghastly Gorge. Little does she know, that a new enemy would be waiting there for her.


	25. Through the gorge

(At Ghastly Gorge)

The Mane Six (Without Rainbow Dash), and Sonic and his friends, have finally made it to Ghastly Gorge, as the sun is setting. "So, this is Ghastly Gorge huh?" Sonic asks, looking through the huge area. Twilight nods her head at hearing Sonic's question. "Yes, and it is a dangerous place. The last known pony to go in here was Rainbow Dash, and she got her wing caught under a boulder when she was here." Twilight explains. Knuckles just looks at the ponies, then at the Ghastly Gorge entrance. "Well, it doesn't seem that dangerous to me." Knuckles says as he walks into the gorge.

A bad choice...

Suddenly, a giant red eel, known as a Quarry Eel, popped out of of the left of the gorge, and swallowed Knuckles whole! "Knuckles!" Tails and Amy cried out. The whole group got worried for Knuckles' safety, but not Sonic. He just stood there, his arms crossed, and smiling. "Just give the Knucklehead a second." Sonic says, trying to reassure the others. The Quarry Eel was about to sink back to its hidey hole, when it started to not feel good, and its face turned green. Suddenly, the Quarry Eel spat Knuckles out, then retreated back to its hidey hole. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! GO HIDE!" Knuckles yelled at the eel. The red echidna looked at himself, and saw he was all covered in spit. "Dammit..." Knuckles whispered. The ponies just looked at Knuckles, amazed he escaped the jaws of a Quarry Eel so easily. "How in Equestria..." Applejack thought. The ponies continue to stare at him in awe, making Knuckles look back at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go already!" Knuckles said fiercely. Without another word, the heroes went into Ghastly Gorge, unaware that a certain slightly Discorded rainbow pegasus was following them...

(Later...)

After getting deeper into Ghastly Gorge, and Knuckles punching a few Quarry Eels in the side, the energy of the Chaos Emerald within the gorge seemed to be getting stronger. "We're close guys. Now lets just get through here, and get the emerald..." Knuckles says aloud to the group. He couldn't have said it at a worse time. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and boulders started to fall towards the heroes. "Avalanche!" Twilight cries out. The boulders start to head toward the heroes, as they quickly tried to avoid them one by one. It was going well, until Twilight took one wrong step, and was in a path of a falling boulder. She thought she was going to be crushed...

Until she felt a breeze rush by her, and someone pick her up.

Twilight opened her eyes moments later, to see Sonic holding her bridal style. "Be careful next time Twilight. I may not be able to save you if this happens again." Sonic says, setting the lavender unicorn back on the ground. She smiles at Sonic before responding. "Okay, and thanks for the save Sonic." Twilight says. "No problem." Sonic responds. Seconds later, the shaking stops, and the boulders stop falling. The heroes plan to continue down the path...

When they see the path ahead is blocked by many other boulders!

"Great, now what do we do?" Sonic sighs. To respond, Knuckles starts to remove the boulders from the path, one by one. After removing a few of them, the red echidna looks over at the rest of the heroes. "Are you going to help or not?" Knuckles asks them. With that said, the others (except Fluttershy. Sorry) Get to removing the boulders in the path.

(LAAAAAAATER)

After moving all of the boulders out of the way, the heroes are now moving once again down the path. Things are quiet...

A bit to quiet...

This is soon to forgotten, as the purple Chaos Emerald comes into view of the heroes. "Alright!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur goes over to grab it, when he sees these glowing objects fired at the rest of the group! The objects expand over everyone, except Sonic, trapping them in giant bubbles. "Guys!" Sonic exclaims. It is then, a familiar evil robotic laughter is heard, and Mecha Sonic lands in front of the Chaos Emerald. "Hello, my organic counterpart." Mecha says. At seeing Mecha Sonic, the blue blur gets into a battle stance. "Mecha! What are you doing here!?" Sonic exclaims, clenching both his fists. "I am here for the Chaos Emeralds, and I plan to retrieve them from your dead body, aSonic the Hedgehog." Mecha explains. At hearing the robot's threat, Sonic just smiles. "And how are you going to do that? I can easily beat you." Sonic says. Mecha Sonic just laughs at Sonic. "Ah, you must mean your Chaos form. That data I had copied after your fight with my master back in what the residents of this world call, Everfree Forest. And as for this battle, I did not come alone. MECHA MANE SIX, TO MY AID!" Mecha yells out. At that yell, six robot ponies that look exactly like the Mane Six, appear near Mecha Sonic. The blue blur is not fazed by this, and instead, he goes with a full on smile. "Reinforcements eh? I will still beat you, no matter what bucket head." Sonic says, transforming into Chaos Sonic. The cyan blur, and seven robots get ready to fight, and possibly kill each other...

* * *

><p><strong>SG:<strong> Well, that could've gone better. Sorry for the lack of great writing here folks. I think I'm running out of ideas... Anyway, next time, Sonic has to take out the robotic counterparts of himself, and the Mane Six! But is that all he has to worry about? Find out next time! I am TheSonicGamer99, signing out. See ya'll neeeeeext time!


	26. The mechs, and darkness

(Cue Mecha Mane Six boss theme)

* * *

><p><strong>SG:<strong> Look it up on YouTube...

* * *

><p>Chaos Sonic started his attack, by Spin Dashing straight into Mecha Sonic. The robotic Sonic quickly retaliated by firing a missile at the cyan blur. Unfortunately, this did no damage, and Chaos Sonic bowled into Mecha Sonic before standing back up. "Heh, is that all you got bucket head?" Chaos Sonic asks cockily. Then suddenly, the cyan blur is hit by the robotic version of Rainbow Dash, and is sent towards the nearby wall. "GAH!" Chaos Sonic yells out as his back hits the wall of the gorge. Before Chaos Sonic can regain his footing, he is quickly blasted away by Mecha Rarity. To top it all off, Mecha Applejack and Mecha Pinkie Pie start kicking the hedgehog like crazy! "That's it! Play time is over!" Chaos Sonic exclaims. The cyan blur hits Mecha Pinkie Pie before the bot has a chance to hit him again. With control of his body again, Chaos Sonic now can take out the bots...<p>

When a rainbow blur blasts by him...

The rainbow blur aims for Mecha Sonic, and kicks him directly at one of the gorge walls. "WHO DARES!?" Mecha Sonic yells out, getting back on his feet. The rainbow blur lands on the ground, and it is proven to be Rainbow Dash. But something is wrong... Her color seems to a little bit faded. "I do. And I plan to kick everyone of your tin cans." RD says. At seeing Rainbow Dash, Chaos Sonic stares at her, both in amazement, and anger. "RAINBOW DASH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Chaos Sonic yells at his friend. The pegasus looks over at Chaos Sonic, slightly mad at him. "I am here to protect my hometown, and kill that Egghead. Nothing else." RD says. Hearing this, the cyan blur immediately knew something was wrong. She never wanted to kill anypony, and she especially cared for everypony, including her friends. Something was really wrong... "Alright then, let me help." Chaos Sonic says, returning to a battle position. In response with the hedgehog, the rainbow blur just stands in front of him. "Just leave these buckets of bolts to me, hedgehog." RD says to the cyan hero, annoyed. At hearing the pegasus, the cyan blur almost immediately knew something was wrong with her. Well, mainly due to the fact that her body was almost gray, but that's not the point. Rainbow Dash seemed to cocky, and she didn't want help from her friends at all. Chaos Sonic knew this wasn't her at all.

Now knowing this, the cyan hero walked in front of the slightly gray pegasus, and smirked. "Well then, if you think you're doing this alone, you've got another thing coming Dash." Chaos Sonic said to her. Rainbow Dash just growled at her friend, and got into a battle position. "Fine, but don't you dare get in my way, Sonic the Hedgehog..." RD whispers. "I heard that." Chaos Sonic says, now smiling fully. The slightly grayed out pegasus just sighs, and then charges straight toward Mecha Pinkie Pie, fearing that bot would be the biggest threat of all. Rainbow Dash combo's the robot with a flurry of punches, before being hit by a boulder thrown by Mecha Rarity. This annoys the pegasus, and her eyes start to become transparent.

* * *

><p><strong>SG:<strong> Now doesn't that seem familiar? Hmmm...

* * *

><p>Before the boulder, and Rainbow Dash, could slam into the nearby gorge wall from Mecha Rarity's attack, she bucks the boulder into pieces. "You're gonna pay for that!" RD cries out. She flies directly towards Mecha Rarity, and before being able to damage to the bot, she feels something grab her tail, stop her in her tracks. "Uh-oh." RD whispers. The next thing the pegasus feels is her body slamming directly into the ground. Rainbow Dash looks up, and see Mecha Applejack's hooves raised, and ready to slam her head in. Before this could happen though, Mecha Fluttershy is sent flying at the robot, and both of them slamming into the gorge wall before falling to the ground, heavily damaged. Rainbow Dash looked toward where Mecha Fluttershy came from, and saw Chaos Sonic trying to take out Mecha Twilight Sparkle. "WELL DON'T JUST LAY THERE! HELP ME!" Chaos Sonic yells at her. The pegasus nodded her head, her color returning to her body. The color revived rainbow pegasus stood back up, and spread her wings for take off...<p>

Only to be shot by a green energy ball.

The energy ball had come from Mecha Sonic, and it sent the rainbow pegasus toward the gorge wall, and caused some of it to fall on top of her. "Rainbow Dash!" Chaos Sonic cried out. Now having the cyan hero distracted by his fallen friend, Mecha Twilight took this opportunity, and shot Chaos Sonic with a laser beam. "GAH!" Chaos Sonic yelled, being thrown back a few feet. And the worst of it all, the blast had caused the cyan blur to transform back to normal! "Dammit..." Sonic whispered, looking at his body. Before being able to stand up to his attacker, the blue blur was suddenly surrounded by the Mecha Mane Six, and Mecha Sonic, and they were all pointing guns at his head! "Fuck me..." Sonic thought. Sonic just looked up at Mecha Sonic as his doppleganger laughed in his face. "Any last words, miserable hedgehog?" Mecha asks menacingly. Before the blue hero could speak, he suddenly heard an evil laughter come from where Rainbow Dash was buried under the rocks. "Heh,heh,heh,heh,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! DID YOU THINK YOU COULD KILL ME THAT EASILY! A demonic voice yells from the rocks. Suddenly, the rocks shatter, and in their place, is a black pony with a rainbow mane, and her pupils are gone. That is Dark Rainbow Dash. At seeing this, the robots slightly flinch, but then aim their attention towards the dark pegasus. "You're back for more. Heh,he,heh. Fool. This time, I won't let you live." Mecha says. The robotic Sonic charges towards Dark Rainbow Dash, and attempts to punch her. The dark pegasus catches the punch, and smiles evilly at Mecha Sonic. "Bye, bye..." DRD says evilly. (SG: DRD is short for Dark Rainbow Dash.) Then with a single punch, Dark Rainbow Dash sends Mecha Sonic flying deeper into the gorge. Knowing that the dark pegasus might kill them, the Mecha Mane Six quickly escape, leaving Sonic alone with the evil pegasus. When the last of the bots clear though, the bubbles holding the others pop.

(End Mecha Mane Six theme)

Seeing they're free the other heroes smile happily. Except Sonic, he knows something is still wrong. He walks over towards Dark Rainbow Dash, and starts to talk with her. "Hey Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" Sonic asks. Instead of responding, the dark pegasus straight up goes and punches the blue blur in the gut, sending him flying towards the left gorge wall. The blue hedgehog quickly manages to land his feet on the wall, then propels himself back to the ground. At seeing this, the rest of the Mane Six look at the dark pegasus, horrified. "Rainbow! Why in tarnation did ya go and hit Sonic like that!? It ain't like ya." Applejack says to her friend. Dark Rainbow Dash smiles evilly once more before facing the other heroes. "Oh, I'm afraid your friend Rainbow Dash is no longer with us. I am her darker side. You may call me, Dark Rainbow Dash." DRD responds. Then, before anyone could react, Dark Rainbow Dash sends a dark energy ball at the heroes. The rest of the Mane Six avoid it, while Amy uses her hammer to slam the energy ball back at The evil pegasus. It does so, and explodes on contact with Dark Rainbow Dash. When the smoke from the explosion clears though, Dark Rainbow Dash is still standing, unharmed. "It's going to take a lot more then sending my attack back at me to beat me!" DRD exclaims.

(Cue Monster by Skillet)

The evil pegasus charges at the heroes, and slams straight into Knuckles. The red echidna slides back a few inches, before running up towards Dark Rainbow Dash, and attempting to punch her.

A bad idea.

Dark Rainbow Dash disappears, and reappears behind Knuckles and bucks him in the back, sending the red echidna flying towards the gorge wall. Now being distracted, this gave a Tails the perfect chance to strike. He brought out his energy ball cannon, and fired one yellow shot directly at Dark Rainbow Dash. The shot did some damage, but it was a worst idea then Knuckles trying to punch the evil pegasus. She turned around, and started to fly towards the two-tailed fox. Though, before Dark Rainbow Dash could reach him, she was suddenly restrained by a purple aura that started to surround her. That came from Twilight, as she was using a restraint spell to keep Dark Rainbow Dash in place. "Rainbow Dash! Snap out of it!" Twilight cries out to her friend. Instead of having a response from her, Dark Rainbow Dash struggled to escape her magical prison. The lavender unicorn sighed heavily, and she was soon joined by Sonic. "So, what do we do?" Sonic asks. "Well, we have two choices. One, we have somepony enter her mind and defeat this entity from the inside. Or two. We'll possibly need to kill her." Twilight explains, struggling to keep a Dark Rainbow Dash from escaping her magical prison. The blue blur didn't like the sound of having to kill Rainbow Dash, so he volunteered for the first option. "Well, looks like I'm going in." Sonic says. At hearing the blue hedgehog, Twilight went wide-eyes. "Are you crazy!? We don't know what effect my magic could have in you!" Twilight cries out. Sonic just smirks. "Heh, well it's better late then never." Sonic says. Twilight just sighs at the hedgehog, before facing him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight asks. The blue blur nods his head, and Twilight faces him. Then as quick as she has ever been, the lavender unicorn deactivates her restraint spell, and fires a magic laser into Sonic's body. Then, in a flash of purple light, he disappears.

(End Monster by Skillet)

(Inside of Rainbow's subconscious)

We see nothing but darkness within Rainbow Dash's subconscious. Upon heading deeper though, we see Rainbow Dash chained to the ground with these black chains, and Dark Rainbow Dash looking over at her. "Just give up already. I have taken control of your body, and your friends are trying their hardest to take me out, with no avail." DRD says. "NO! YOU WILL BE DEFEATED MY DARK SELF!" RD yells out. The dark pegasus just laughs at her good self. "Heh, yeah right. I am to powerful to be defeated, and I will never lose. MWAH,HA,HA,HA,HA!" DRD laughs. Just as the evil pegasus is about to celebrate her victory, a purple light blinds her, and Rainbow Dash. When the light disappears, standing just three feet away from the two pegasus, is Sonic the Hedgehog. "I beg to differ." Sonic says, smiling and getting into a battle position. "Sonic!" RD cries out. At seeing the blue blur getting ready to fight, Dark aRainbow Dash just snickers. "If you really think you can beat me in my own domain, then you're highly mistaken. Oh well, time to obliterate you fool." DRD says. The black pegasus disappears from Sonic's view, and reappears behind him in a matter of seconds. Hopefully the blue hero sees this, and Homing Attack's Dark Rainbow Dash. This sends the black pegasus sliding back a few feet, but she manages to stay on her hooves. "Heh, it seems you're a lot more trouble than I thought. Oh well, you will still die, Sonic the Hedgehog..." DRD says, smirking.

(Cue Sonic Advance 3, Zone 7 boss theme)

Not wanting to be defeatef by the blue hero so easily, the dark pegasus shot dark energy balls at the hedgehog. He avoided them with ease, and then smiled at his opponet. "Come on. Are you just going to make this easy for me?" Sonic asks. Dark Rainbow Dash growls at Sonic, before rushing at him super fast. The blue hero counters by using his boost ability, and ramming straight into the evil pegasus. This sends her flying into the surrounding darkness, and making Sonic unable to see her. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks, chuckling nervously. He starts to look around the darkness, hoping not to get hit by his opponet.

Easier said then done.

Before Sonic could react, Dark Rainbow Dash came flying at him at blinding speeds, constantly hitting the blue hero. He finally managed to counter her attacks by kicking her straight at her gut. This sends the dark pegasus straight into the ground, and slightly hurting her. "Looks like I need to show you my full power, hedgehog. Prepare to die!" DRD exclaims. A black aura surrounds the evil pegasus, and she sends dark energy balls at Sonic. He once again easily avoids them, but accidently runs straight into one, sending him flying backwards. Before Sonic could get back on his feet, Dark Rainbow Dash appeared above him, and slammed his body straight into the ground. This hurt the blue hedgehog a lot, and if that wasn't enough, Dark Rainbow Dash started to constantly buck the _HELL _out of him. Just as blood was starting to drip from the cuts Dark Rainbow Dash was making on Sonic's body, the evil pegasus smiled at him with a evil smile. "Before I end your life hedgehog, I think it is right that I let a certain somepony watch you die in front of her eyes..." DRD says. With a clap of her hooves, Dark Rainbow Dash had made Rainbow Dash appear in front of her, and Sonic. "Now, I shall kill you, and your friends..." DRD says, her evil gaze back at Sonic. Rainbow Dash struggled to get free of her chains as she watched her dark self throw Sonic around like some sort of ragdoll. To end it all, the evil pegasus slammed the blue hero into the ground, and appeared a few feet above him. Dark Rainbow Dash raised her forehooves, and an dark energy ball appeared upon them and grew until it was at least 30 feet in diameter.

Dark Rainbow Dash was about to throw it...

When a purple magic energy ball hit her straight in the face, making her lose the dark energy ball!

A second later, Twilight had appeared in between Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Twilight!" Both speedsters cried out. The lavender unicorn first faced Sonic, and healed his injuries with a healing spell, then faced Rainbow Dash, her horn charged with magic. "Ummm... Twi... What are you doing?" RD asks. The lavender unicorn then fires two magic lasers at the dark chains holding the rainbow pegasus prisoner, causing them to fall to pieces. "Now, why don't we finish this fight off?" Twilight asks. With a nod from both speedsters, the three heroes face Dark Rainbow Dash, who is extremely weak from the attack Twilight did to her. "D-do you think I'm gonna let you leave that easily? I'll take out you two ponies, then I'll kill you, you dumb spiky blue rat..." DRD says weakly. At hearing the evil pegasus, Sonic just smirks. "How many times do I have to say this?" Sonic asks. The two speedsters run/fly at Dark Rainbow Dash, and slam her into the ground. Then, to finsh of the opponet, Sonic Homing Attacks straight at her, making the evil pegasus slowly fade into the consciousness of Rainbow's body. "I'm a hedgehog." Sonic says, finishing his earlier question.

(End Sonic Advance 3 boss music)

The three heroes look at each other, happy they freed Rainbow Dash's body from the darkness within her. "Well, lets get back with the others." RD says. Twilight nods her head, and with a flash of a bright purple light, the three heroes have left Rainbow Dash's subconscious.

(Meanwhile...)

We arrive back at Eggman's base, where the doc is busy talking with the mechs, and Queen Chrysalis. "Did you collect the energy from that wretched Chaos Form of that blue rodent, Mecha Sonic?" Eggman asks. "Yes master." Mecha responds. The blue robot hedgehog opens up his chest compartment, to reveal a vile with a light blue liquid. The doc removes this vile from Mecha Sonic's chest, and holds it up. "Excellent... Queen Chrysalis, I believe it is time you get your revengr on those foolish heroes." Eggman says, turning toward the Changeling queen. Chrysails smiles at Eggman's comment. "I couldn't agree with you better Doctor Eggman." Chrysalis responds. Then, the two villains leave the room they're in, laughing evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>SG:<strong> Heh, I haven't used the going into the subconscious thing, since my first Sonic and MLP crossover fanfiction, which I may or may not rewrite... Anyway, the villains now have their hands/hooves on Sonic's Chaos form. What do they plan to do with it? Find out soon, on Sonic: Elements of Chaos! Other than that, I am TheSonicGamer99, signing out. PEACE.


	27. A dark discovery

After exiting Ghastly Gorge, we meet up with the heroes once again at the entrance of the deadly place. The heroes are now hurrying over to the cave where the final Chaos Emerald is suppoused to be, but something has been bugging the blue hero ever since he finished his fight with Dark Rainbow Dash. Ever since then, he hasn't been able to transform into Chaos Sonic. "What the hell is wrong with my Chaos form? I haven't been able to activate for the past hour. Something must have happened back when I was fighting Mecha Sonic..." Sonic thought. Though, Sonic could not think of this further, as he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar tomboy voice. "Hey, everything alright Spikes?" RD asks. The blueb blur looks to his left, to find the rainbow pegasus flying right next to him. "Yeah, why would you think things are going bad? I mean, besides the fact that an evil scientist, and a shape shifting bug pony, are trying to conquer two worlds." Sonic says, trying to keep his cool. It does not work unfortunately, and Rainbow Dash talks with the blue hero. "Come on Sonic. I have a feeling you're lying. I do the 'keeping my cool' lie all the time. What's been going on with you?" RD asks. The blue hero sighs in defeat, and decides to tell Rainbow Dash about what he knows. "Well, ever since we left Ghastly Gorge, I haven't been able to activate my Chaos form. It is weird... I actually think I should be talking with Twilight about this." Sonic says. Then, without a moment's hesitation, the blue blur heads over to Twilight Sparkle.

Seeing this though, makes the rainbow pegasus a bit jealous. "Don't you dare start having feelings for him, Bookworm..." RD growled under her breath. Then, almost at the exact moment she finished her sentence, the familar voice of Dark Rainbow Dash had started to speak to her from her mind. "That's it, use your anger, my goody four hooves counterpart. That way, I can be released once again, and kill every single one of you." DRD said to the rainbow pegasus. "You!? I thought Sonic and I killed you while back in my subconscious!" RD exclaims. (SG: She thought this, since Dark Rainbow Dash is speaking to Rainbow Dash in her thoughts.) Dark Rainbow Dash just chuckles at Rainbow Dash's comment. "Heh, you really didn't learn from that fight did you? I'm a part of your body now. Ever since you touched the Chaos Emerald back in Cloudsdale, I was born from all the anger you had in your body. Though, I couldn't be unleashed without having you, angry... Such is the flaw of us dark forms." DRD explains. "Get to the point..." RD shot back, obviously getting bored with the conversation with her dark self. "Well, to make it simple, so a dumb stunt pegasus like you can understand... If you get as angry as you did back in Ghastly Gorge... Lets just say, I won't be so easy next time.. DRD says. Before Rainbow Dash can argue with the evil pegasus in her mind further, she was suddenly cut off by the voice of Twilight. "Look out Rainbow!" Twilight cried out. But it was to late.

By the time the rainbow pegasus was able to see where she was flying, she flew straight into what seemed to be a giant boulder. She crashed, and slowly slid onto the ground, in pain. "Ow..." RD whispered, falling onto the ground. Rainbow Dash quickly got back on her hooves, and inspected what she crashed into. It was a cave. Or at least, the side of one. She looked over to her left, to see the entrance. "When did we get here?" RD asks, unaware of what happened. "Just now actually. But, why did ya fly into the side of the cave like that Rainbow?" Applejack asks. "I didn't see where I was going?" RD says, questioning her own statement. "Really Rainbow Dash? Are you sure you couldn't see something as big as this cave?" Rarity asks, pointing at the cave. The rainbow pegasus started to sweat a little bit, before agreeing to Rarity's question. "Yep! Now can we hurry up? We still have one more Chaos Emerald to find before Eggy and Queen Dumbass find it!" RD exclaims. Then, without a moment's hesitation, Rainbow Dash flew straight into the cave. The rest of Mane 6 just sighed heavily at what Rainbow Dash had just done, and rushed in towards her. They were soon followed by Sonic and the rest of the group, hopping to find the Chaos Emerald within the cave, and leave.

Little did they know of the trouble they had to face...

* * *

><p><strong>SG: <strong>This chapter sucked... Don't have to tell me twice. Plus, I'm uploading this at like, 12:00 AM, so I don't WANT any FUCKED UP reviews. Okay? Good. Anyway, next time, the heroes go through the cave. Other than that, I am TheSonicGamer99 signing out. Good night!


End file.
